


Moonlight Sonata

by caleyedoscope



Series: Claire de Lune [2]
Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, SHINee, SMTown, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Patricia Briggs - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the werewolf pack restructuring, Yoochun and Boa having relationship struggles, and Taemin returning from his rehabilitation, a vampire comes to terrorize Seoul. His target: Junsu, and he’ll do anything to get to him. Anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to Clair de Lune, universe is my own interpretation of Patricia Briggs’ Mercy Thompson novels.

  
Changmin doesn’t care that Yunho got them champagne. He doesn’t even care about the strawberries, or the handwritten note telling them to charge anything to the room and it will be covered. He cares about nothing but the man in front of him. The werewolf. His mate. Junsu, who is happy to let Changmin press him into the bed and kiss him wherever he wants, however he wants, for as long wants, and Changmin is sure he’s going to _want_ for a very long time. A human lifetime at least, before he’s willing to take a break from kissing.

Even though Junsu had showered at the theater before they left, there’s still a line of kohl rimming his eyes. Changmin takes a moment to trace it, remembering the way Junsu had looked on stage, the way he had sounded then and the way he sounds now, as Changmin touches him.

Junsu lets his head fall back in submission as Changmin whines and his stomach drops as Junsu lets him cup his face, expose his neck, run his hands and mouth over every inch of skin.

“So sexy,” Changmin breathes, hands shaking now, “So handsome. So beautiful.” So everything. His mate is everything. And his.

Unbelievably, Junsu is _his_.

Junsu doesn’t say anything, because he’s _submitting_ , but his hands on Changmin’s waist tighten and the meaning is clear.

Changmin kisses him, a signal that he’s done.

“Take care of me,” Junsu murmurs, and he’s not just talking about being mated. It’s not just about Junsu’s fingers digging into Changmin’s skin and his lips at the edge of Changmin’s jaw and his cock pressing hard against Changmin’s thigh. It’s about promises that will last them an eternity.

“Always,” Changmin promises, “Always, Kim Junsu. Always, always, always.”

 

 

 

**Two Years Later**

Junsu is woken by the warmth curled around him pulling away. He whines, trying to press back into it, but stops as soon as his cheek is kissed. His wolf grumbles in the back of his mind.

“Don’t go.”

“I can’t ditch work, Junsu.”

“Sure you can. You’re your own boss.”

“I can’t, and you know it. Especially not today.” Changmin is up and grabbing his toiletries for a shower. “Go back to sleep, I’ll say goodbye before I leave.”

Junsu pouts, even as Changmin leaves, warmth flooding their bond. He looks at the clock, mourning that it’s only seven, and sighs. No sense in going back to sleep, not if Changmin is just going to wake him again in a half hour. If he gets out of bed, Junsu will at least get to sit next to him when he eats breakfast.

His slippers are set up at the door along with a sweatshirt and Junsu smiles. His mate knows him well. The sweatshirt even smells like him, and Junsu sends thanks rushing into their bond.

Changmin is amused at the sudden emotion, as he always seems to be, and Junsu has a smile on his face when he trundles down the stairs, wrapped in Changmin’s clothes and his scent, entirely satisfied.

Jaejoong is up, warming water for something, but as soon as he catches sight of Junsu he takes out mugs and tea. “Are you cooking?” Junsu asks, sitting himself down at the counter.

“I can be. Where’s Changmin and why are you up so early? I thought you didn’t have anything to do today.”

“I don’t. But Changmin woke me up and I figured I’d just sit here while he ate and then take a nap later if I get tired.”

“You guys are gross,” Jaejoong says, turning away, but he isn’t serious. The only reason he’s up so early is because Yunho’s up and everyone in the house knows it.

Junsu eats while he waits for Changmin to get out of the shower. He’s not known for his table manners, and he heaves a sigh at his crumbs when he’s done, wiping down the counter and his mouth as Jaejoong watches with an eyebrow raised, tongue clicking with disapproval.

“You’re lucky I’m not sending that to Changmin,” Junsu growls.

“Damn right, because I would wipe the floor with your mate if he tried to start something.”

“I don’t think so.”

“ _Complete. Wipage_.”

“Wipage isn’t even a word,” Junsu accuses.

“I’m a published author. I can make up words if I want and get away with it.”

“He’ll still kick your ass.”

“Who’s kicking who?” Changmin asks from the doorway, and Junsu grins, because he’d known Changmin had been there and he thinks at Jaejoong _just try to start something without your Alpha-mate here_.

But Jaejoong doesn’t rise to the bait (maybe because he knows better, maybe because he thinks Junsu’s an idiot,) and sets food in front of Changmin. He holds onto the chopsticks until Changmin acknowledges that he’s listening. “Yunho wants to talk to you when you’re done.”

“No time for that.”

“Make it,” Jaejoong says, pointing a finger in his face.

“Five minutes,” Junsu promises for him, and Jaejoong turns away, satisfied. Changmin attacks the food.

_I don’t have five minutes, Junsu._

_You do now_.

He leans against Changmin’s shoulder, fingers still tucked under the sleeves of the sweatshirt and presses his nose into Changmin’s shoulder. _You smell amazing. Are you sure you have to go in today?_

Changmin crunches on breakfast particularly loud. Junsu sighs. “I’ll go find Yunho. You can talk to him while you eat.”

Yunho is in front of the television attempting to hold a yoga pose being explained by the calm voice coming from their wii. Junsu swallows the laughter bubbling up in him and tackles Yunho, knowing full well only he can get away with it, and knowing Yunho loves it. “You look silly. Did Jaejoong talk you into this?”

The wii voice starts to tell them their legs are in the wrong positions.

Yunho shuts the TV off with a growl and tosses the remote in the direction of the couch. Junsu changes the topic. “Jaejae said you wanted to talk to Changmin. He’s eating breakfast.”

“Okay,” Yunho sighs, taking a moment to thread his fingers into Junsu’s hair. “I need you to wait in here.”

“Of course.”

Official business then, that Yunho only wants Changmin to know for now. Not that Junsu isn’t going to figure it out or that Changmin won’t tell him right afterwards. Junsu has ways of knowing things that are nearly as good as Jaejoong’s.

The voices in the kitchen are low, and he can only make out Yunho and Changmin speaking, which meant Jaejoong has either left to give them privacy or is just staying out of the conversation. Either way it doesn’t exactly matter, the conversation finishing up with the sound of Changmin swearing at the time on the clock.

_See you tonight_ , Changmin says into their bond.

_What did Yunho want?_

_I’ll tell you tonight. Gotta prepare for my talk on the way. Love you._

_Love you, too._

_Also love your fluffball._

Fluffball (or other forms of the word Fluff—Fluffy, Mr. Fluff, Fluffster—is what Changmin had affectionately taken to calling Junsu’s wolf. Junsu doesn’t like it, but he can’t actually remember what he called his wolf before Changmin, so the name sticks, much to his wolf’s amusement.

_Well, I_ am _fluffy._

_I know_ , Junsu sighs. He had gotten over the nickname a long time ago.

He peeks out from behind the curtain, watching as Changmin dashes out the door, a final piece of toast crammed in his mouth. He flies down the steps and passes Yoochun, who’s just come out of his car. Changmin does not acknowledge Yoochun’s “slow the fuck down before you break something,” that is an order Junsu can feel from inside the house.

Changmin dives into his car and drives away, a tendril of warmth brushing their bond before he’s is focused on work and presentations and his meeting. But Junsu is still focused on Yoochun, watching him huff, ambling up the steps with a resigned expression on his face.

“Is it time?” Junsu hears Yoochun ask, and assumes it’s to Yunho, who must have followed Changmin out.

Yunho barely keeps the pity out of his voice. “Yes. It’s time.”

And quite suddenly, Junsu knows exactly what Yunho had wanted to talk to Changmin about: his dominance.

—

Yoochun’s moping in Jaejoong’s study with a cup of tea when Junsu finds him. He approaches quietly, though Yoochun obviously knows he’s there, and he sits down on the floor by Yoochun’s feet, knowing it will please the dominant wolf.

“I saw what Changmin did. I’m sorry. You should tell him off for it when he gets home.” The right word is discipline, Junsu knows, even if he doesn’t say it. He wishes the word meant something like a five minute time out. Maybe then he’d be able to say it.

Yoochun snorts. “That’ll just get me in trouble with Yunho.”

“I’ll talk to Yunho,” Junsu says. “You haven’t switched places yet, he has no right to ignore you.”

“Just because we haven’t made it official, doesn’t mean both our wolves can ignore what we know to be true. He’s more dominant than me, Junsu. That’s how it is. Which means so are you, so please get up off the floor.”

“No. I want to submit to you.”

“Go submit to your mate if you want someone to cuddle you. I’m not in the mood.”

“I want to submit to you,” Junsu says, and leans back a little, knowing that his exposed throat is a temptation, regardless of actual rank and nearly irresistible. He smiles when he feels Yoochun’s fingertips trace his collarbone lightly, as if Yoochun is thinking very hard about this, before they move across his aorta and the back of Yoochun’s hand brushes Junsu’s cheek.

“You’re so good,” Yoochun says, sounding on the edge of madness. “But I don’t understand.”

“Yoochun, I like being submissive. I don’t like fighting. I don’t like confrontation. I like pleasing people. I like being,“ his lips twist, “ _cuddled_ , though I could quite a few dominants that like that just as much as I do. I don’t let Changmin’s rank define what I want. Technically, yes, I can make people listen to me, should the occasion arise. But I like this better.” He pushes his face back up into Yoochun’s hands, smiling when he notices they aren’t shaking anymore.

“You’re crazy,” Yoochun murmurs, “But okay. If Changmin finds out later and comes after me for not giving you proper respect, please save my ass.”

Junsu sits back against the chair, letting Yoochun keep a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about that. This is exactly the sort of respect I want.”

—

Changmin comes home just after dinner, tugging him up to their room with a grin on his face the size of the Pacific Ocean. The meeting had gone well, apparently, and Junsu smiles as Changmin presses him up against a wall for a kiss.

“They really liked it,” He whispers, “Junsu, they loved it. They said they’d get back to me by the end of the week.”

“That’s so good,” Junsu murmurs, curling fingers around Changmin’s biceps. “I’m so happy for you. How much do you think they’ll offer?”

Changmin’s brilliant software company is worth hundreds of millions of won at least, and even though Changmin has no idea what the final price will be, it’s for certain that they’re now _motherfucking_ rich.

“Will you buy me a ring now?” Junsu asks, “A manly one with lots of diamonds!”

“Whatever you want,” Changmin promises. He presses his nose into Junsu’s neck, inhaling. “Why do you smell like Yoochun?”

“He’s been upset. I was sitting with him most of the day.”

“Fighting with Boa?” They’ve been doing a lot of it recently, to the point that Junsu’s started to worry. He remembers when Yunho had to order them to not have sex; that had been a long time ago.

“Mmm. Also, you ignored his order this morning and it really pissed him off.”

“I didn’t mean to, I was in a hurry.”

“Changmin.”

“Can we talk about it later? I want to rub his scent off of you.”

Junsu lets him. They’re celebrating, anyway, and he manages to get his shirt off before Changmin pushes them back onto the bed, mouth attached to Junsu’s collarbone. “Did you cuddle with him?”

Junsu gasps as Changmin bites down hard. “Little bit. I made him, don’t be mad. He needed it…“ His sentence tapers off into a whimper as he feels his pants yanked down and Changmin’s mouth brush across his cock, already hard. “Changmin,” he whispers.

“I will take off the boxers if you promise no more cuddling intimately with pack mates.”

“Can’t—not fair.”

“Say it.”

It’s so underhanded because Changmin’s breath is so hot, feels so good, is so _close_ , and Junsu knows he can convince Changmin otherwise, given time, but he doesn’t want to wait, wants his mate _now_ , and damn Changmin for knowing it so well.

“Okay, just. Mouth. On me. _Now._ ” The way Junsu sees it, he didn’t promise, exactly, so if he needs to cuddle again, he can, damn the consequences. His fluff ball of a wolf points out that they’ll probably like those consequences anyway, and Junsu is rather inclined to agree.

Changmin laughs, even as the heat of his mouth swallows Junsu whole.

—

“Hey,” Junsu murmurs after they’d fallen asleep and woken up, “What did Yunho want?”

“He asked us to move out.”

Junsu blinks, because he hadn’t been expecting that. “Move out?”

“Well not asked. It sort of bordered on an order, but you know. He likes to think people are making decisions when actually it was his idea.”

“He should leave that to Jaejoong.”

Changmin laughs, rolling onto his side and looking over at Junsu through a few strands of hair falling across his face. Brushing them away is something he’s used to now, like breathing, and so is the kiss he gets on his nose for the trouble. “What did you say?”

“I said I’d talk to you.”

“Yoochun lives here, though.”

Changmin looks at him funny. “What does that mean?”

Junsu tells him about what he overheard between their Alpha and Yoochun and it has Changmin frowning almost immediately. “I don’t feel ready for being third in the pack. Not with this business deal finally taking off.”

“Well, Yunho thinks you are. And Yoochun’s mopey about it. You don’t even acknowledge him as dominant over you anymore, admit it.”

“I would if we had a fight or something. And why are we talking about Yoochun again? It’s upsetting me.”

“If you’re going to ignore his orders, then you need to make your ranking official, and if you don’t want to make it official then you need to listen to him.”

“I know that. Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Are you trying to boss me around?” Junsu asks, frowning. Then he slides in closer, running fingers over the Changmin’s hipbones, tempted to move down and kiss them. He’s tempted to do a lot of things; Changmin does that to him.

“Are _you_?” Changmin retorts and he frowns, breath hitching as Junsu’s hands slide down to his cock. “Are you,” he starts, and shuts his eyes, trying not to enjoy Junsu’s very practiced fingers, breath heavy. “Kim Junsu.”

“What?” Junsu murmurs, “It’s not like anyone cares. They know we must be celebrating.”

Changmin’s unable to answer, writhing as Junsu works at him and whispers dirty things into his ear, kissing him rough, before Changmin manages to capture Junsu’s hand, breathing labored. “Are you trying to _coerce_ me into doing something?”

Junsu smiles. “Is it working? Because I can keep trying, if not.”

“It’s not,” Changmin tells him, his own hands starting to travel on Junsu’s skin.

“Thought so,” Junsu says, and lets Changmin pull him in for a kiss.

—

They go down together to see Yoochun, and Changmin apologizes, head bowed, for ignoring him. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

Yoochun takes a moment to cup Changmin’s cheek. “Ah, Changminnie. It’s me who should be apologizing. I was taking out my frustration on you and that wasn’t right. Besides, it’s not like it matters anymore. You’re so strong.”

There’s a pause before Changmin says, “I’m not ready for that, yet. I don’t want it.”

“It doesn’t matter what you want anymore. You’re too strong for your wolf to ignore it much longer and Yunho knows that. I know it, and so does my wolf. I told Yunho we’ll do the fight tonight.”

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“You’re not going to have to because I will yield. Changmin,” Yoochun steps in close, “Pretty Changmin, you’ve become such a strong wolf. I need this. I need to step away from the pack and responsibility for it and take care of my mate. I need you to let me. I can’t fix Boa and I unless you take my place, Shim Changmin, and if I can’t fix us I will not be able to live.”

Junsu senses the moment Changmin starts to cry and he wraps his arms around his mate from behind him. He does his best to stay out of their bond, sure it will only distract Changmin and he doesn’t want that.

“I’ll help you for the first few weeks. It’s not as scary as it seems. It’s not like you’re second. That’s a whole heap of trouble I wouldn’t want you to have; Jinki’s fine as he is.”

“The pack doesn’t respect me.”

“Yes they do. And right now it’s at least more than they respect someone who can’t hold onto his mate.”

“Yoochun, that’s not true.”

“You can do this. You’re the only one in the pack that can do this,” Yoochun murmurs, and he cups the back of Changmin’s neck, forcing Junsu’s mate to look him into his eyes that are glowing golden. “Shim Changmin,” Yoochun says, and looks away before Changmin can, tilting his neck in submission.

Changmin lets out a sob.

Junsu tries his best to absorb what feeling his can, allows his wolf to help him, and holds his breath. Yoochun doesn’t cry until Changmin leans in, pressing his face against Yoochun’s neck and breathing in deep.

A moment later, Yunho slips into the room and Junsu moves aside, watching as their Alpha pulls Yoochun into his arms and croons into his ear, flooding him with warmth and reassurance. Junsu thinks he hears Yunho whisper how much he loves Yoochun, but he can’t be positive, even though Junsu can reach out and touch Yoochun’s shoulder.

“I think,” Yunho says, “We can forgo the fight, if that’s what you both want.”

They both say yes, though Yoochun sort of slobbers it all over Yunho’s shoulder.

By the time the four of them leave the room, bits of tissues sticking to Yoochun’s face, most of the pack is waiting for them outside. Even Boa. Yoochun starts to tear up again when he sees her, and Junsu has to swallow his own emotion when she tentatively wraps her arms around him and looks like it’s the last thing in the world she actually wants to do.

“Yoochun submitted to Changmin,” Yunho said. No one looks surprised, and Yunho doesn’t have to say it means the fight will not be taking place. “Anyone that has a problem with this can see me privately about it. Anyone that wants to stay tonight is welcome.”

The only one that leaves is Seohyun, though Junsu knows it’s probably because she’s on call at the hospital and if her pager goes off, she’ll be near enough to be of some use. It had taken some time for her to convince Yunho on the merits of her having an apartment to herself, but when she was promoted and her hours practically doubled, he hadn’t really had a choice.

And of course there is Minho, who still likes her a lot and tries very hard to get her to notice him despite the fact that he knows she has a doctor at the hospital she’s officially dating. It’s a little heartbreaking, and Junsu is really the only one who knows precisely how Minho feels because he’s the only one in the pack Minho will tell.

“Please leave Changmin and Yoochun be for the evening. The door to my room will remain unlocked if you need anything.”

It’s a good a dismissal as they’re going to get and Junsu’s leading Changmin to their room, curling around him in bed.

Warm breath flutters across Junsu’s collarbone, but it’s comforting rather than arousing, as it had been the night before. Part of that is Changmin’s tears, still slipping out from under his eyelids, even as Junsu strokes back his hair. “Hey. Why are you so upset?”

“I could _feel_ him. Junsu, he wishes with all his heart he could have Boa and be third. He doesn’t want this. I don’t want this.”

“But it has to happen. For right now, at least. Maybe when he’s better with Boa he’ll be stronger again.” It will never happen, because Yoochun’s grown as much as he can in his power and the whole pack knows it, but it stops Changmin’s tears.

“Sing to me,” Changmin requests. “Please.”

In that moment, Junsu doesn’t even understand the definition of the word “no.”

—

Breakfast is awkward, most of the pack shooting glances between Yoochun and Changmin as if trying to figure out how to react. Junsu almost immediately understands why Yunho wants them to move out: it’ll give the pack a chance to adjust without them always being there and making things awkward.

Yoochun and Changmin don’t act any different, and Junsu finds himself proud of Changmin for making it a seamless transition, at least on their part. Junsu doesn’t feel any different, and he doesn’t expect it. He’s made the decision to remain submissive, and if he needs to ever borrow Changmin’s power then he will. But he doesn’t foresee that happening, when all he really wants to do is sing to people and make them happy.

Of course he knows the pack might come to him more often now, in hopes that he would go to Changmin; Junsu himself had approached Boa once or twice to try and get a little leverage on something that he wants or needs help with.

But he doesn’t expect it to be the morning after.

Changmin senses it before Junsu and he nudges him subtly with his knee, nodding to where Jonghyun is hovering uselessly in the doorway and trying to catch his eye.

_He wants to talk with you_ , Changmin says.

Junsu assumes he needs cuddles and hugs and maybe some singing, that Jonghyun is coming to him expecting the submissive to sooth his emotions. But he doesn’t go for a hug, or even touch Junsu at all and he worries, biting his lip as Jonghyun pulls him into the guest room, noting the radio playing to block them out from anyone within range of hearing—which is a large range when everyone in the house is a werewolf.

“What’s wrong?” Junsu asks.

“I screwed up,” Jonghyun whispers.

“What do you mean?”

“I really fucked up and I don’t know how to tell Yunho. Or Jinki. Anyone but you. You are the least scary person in this pack.”

Junsu’s unsure of how to handle this new found responsibility, not sure he if really wants it. He tries to exude motherly Jaejoong vibes rather than cuddly Junsu vibes. “What happened?”

“There’s this girl,” Jonghyun starts. “Well. There was.”

_Oh God, he killed her_. Junsu feels himself blanch. Yunho is not going to take well to that.

“I liked her, she liked me. We.” Jonghyun swallows.

Junsu tries not to focus on Jonghyun’s choice of tenses. “Right. You slept with her.” Usually these things aren’t a problem, and Junsu feels a little fear curl into the pit of his stomach. Jaejoong should be dealing with this. He’s so much better at this sort of thing.

“She found out about me. About us. What we are.”

Junsu’s stomach drops to the floor. Changmin is almost immediately demanding answers in his mind but Junsu shushes him. Better to hear it all first before calling in the cavalry, even if this is a dire, dire situation. Their secrecy as werewolves is everything to them.

“What does she want?”

“Money,” Jonghyun whispers, “But I don’t think she’ll stop at that.”

Junsu isn’t dominant. He doesn’t know how to deal with this, he doesn’t know what to do except give out hugs and sing until everyone feels better. This is beyond him and the fact that Jonghyun thought he could deal with it makes Junsu a little angry. And also Changmin, who’s seething just outside the door and wants to burst inside without even knowing anything.

“You’re an idiot,” Junsu decides on saying.

“I know.”

“No, I mean, an actual idiot. My job is not to fix your problems.”

“I just want you to tell Yunho.”

“I can’t do that,” Junsu says, “I will go get him for you. I will stand here while you explain your stupid actions to him, but that is it.”

“I don’t want him to kill me.”

“I don’t know what he’s going to do,” Junsu says. Honesty is brutal, and Jonghyun’s pale faces makes that clear. “I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t move.”

Changmin lends him a little power for the order, and Jonghyun hardly breathes as Junsu walks out, grabbing Changmin’s arm before he can walk inside.

“What did he do?” Junsu’s hand is trembling where it grips Changmin’s sleeve, the implications of Jonghyun’s actions starting to hit home. Junsu feels sick with fear and he has to close his eyes for a moment to focus.

_Junsu_ , Changmin whines into mind, and Junsu can tell Changmin wants to tear into something, preferably Jonghyun.

“Stay here. I need to find Yunho.”

_What did he do_? Changmin’s eyes are starting to fleck with gold.

“Not hurt me,” Junsu assures his mate, _at least not physically._ “Now stay and make sure Jonghyun doesn’t leave. And don’t do anything to him. He has to be able to talk to Yunho.”

Yunho is in the kitchen, helping Jaejoong put away dishes that had been in the dishwasher. It’s a little sad to see them smiling when he comes through the doorway; their happiness is not going to last.

“Jonghyun needs to talk to you.”

“In a moment, I just have to—“

“Now,” Junsu insists.

It’s almost an order, and Yunho’s narrowing his eyes dangerously until Junsu quickly adds, “Please. Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. Jonghyun really needs some sense pounded into his thick skull, so please come and do it before Changmin gets to him first.”

There. That sounds better. “He really screwed up.”

“Like…I need to call in help or I might want to kill him?”

“Both.”

“Maybe I should come,” Jaejoong says, wrapping an arm around Junsu’s shoulders. His expression assures Junsu that nothing bad will happen to him and some of the sick feeling in his stomach eases.

“You’re scared,” Yunho says, sounding more werewolf and less human. “Why are you so scared?”

“Jonghyun can tell you that.”

Yunho takes a step forward wrapping both Jajeoong and Junsu in a hug and Junsu is flooded with assurances that hold back his tears. “Whatever it is I’ll make it better,” Yunho promises.

“I know.”

“Go find your mate to hug. I believe I’ll need mine.”

Changmin is practically spitting when they get back to him, teeth grinding as he reaches out to yank Junsu to him. Ball of Fluff attaches himself firmly to Junsu’s consciousness and he’s sure his eyes are golden as he allows Changmin’s presence to soothe him.

Changmin growls.

“Control yourself,” Yunho orders, “And take care of your mate.”

As they walk inside, Jonghyun’s not looking at any of them, shifting on his feet, eyes downcast, and appearing half his usual height. Yunho stands in front of him. “You have something to tell me?”

It takes a few tries, Jonghyun mumbling, stumbling over words, stringing together strange sentences before the story finally comes out.

Jonghyun takes Yunho’s backhand across his face hard, landing with a thump on the floor. He immediately flips onto his back, stretching out his neck and Junsu knows the submissive pose is the only thing keeping Jonghyun alive. Even Jaejoong looks like he wants to rip Jonghyun’s throat out. He hasn’t stopped growling since the word “girlfriend” had left Jonghyun’s mouth.

“That was because you frightened Junsu. You can’t escape talking with me by going to him and the next time it happens I will break something. He is _submissive_ , regardless of who his mate is.”

Jonghyun whimpers and Junsu is sure even the people upstairs can smell his fear. The bruise is purple, though already healing, and Junsu swallows down his need to get an ice pack. Changmin pulls him closer.

“Get up,” Yunho growls.

Jonghyun struggles to his feet, bowed under the pressure radiating off of their Alpha. Jonghyun would be wanting to lay down, to get out of his way. Standing in the presence of an angry Alpha is torture of its own.

“How could you be so _careless_?”

Jonghyun swallows.

“That was a question. Answer.”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“Obviously,” Yunho says, “How did she find out?”

“I don’t know,” Jonghyun admits, “She didn’t say and I was too afraid to ask.”

“Do you know how much work it takes for me to cover all of you up every single day? Do you have any idea what would happen if we were exposed? Do you understand _at all_ the gravity of this situation?”

“I’m sorry.” It was a whine, and so pathetic sounding Junsu takes a step forward before Changmin stops him.

_You can’t comfort him, Junsu, not now._

“I will not accept an apology until this is fixed. You will leave the girl’s name and number with Changmin and you will move in here until I can trust you again.”

“I can’t just break my lease.”

“I will take care of that. You are moving and that is final. Am I understood?”

Jonghyun shudders as a wave of power washes over him. “I understand.”

Something passes between Changmin and Yunho that Junsu doesn’t catch, but then Jaejoong and Yunho are walking out, already discussing in quiet tones how to deal with this and who to call.

“He didn’t tell you to sit.”

Changmin’s voice jars a bit, but Junsu turns back around to find Jonghyun literally shaking as he tries to remain upright and fight against his want to get down on the floor.

Pen and paper are procured from somewhere in the room and Changmin shoves them into Jonghyun’s hands. “You can write against the wall.”

Junsu frowns, watching as Jonghyun starts to write, sniffing at odd intervals, handwriting near illegible. Changmin watches, arms crossed, angry face on, though the comfort in their bond remains steady.

When Jonghyun is done, Changmin takes the liberty of shoving him up against a wall, forearm tight against his throat. “You scare my mate again and Yunho will be the least of your worries, you hear me? You will be _ground meat_.”

Speaking is impossible, and Changmin gives Jonghyun just enough room to nod before releasing him. “I’d start packing tonight if I were you. No need to keep Yunho waiting.”

“I will,” Jonghyun says, eyes on the floor.

Junsu desperately wants to wipe away his tears, but Changmin has a tight hold on his hand and through their bond, Junsu knows he can’t. “If you need the truck, Jinki can help you.”

Jonghyun nods, and satisfied, Changmin puts his arm around Junsu’s shoulder and ushers him out, Junsu feeling a little better, knowing the problem will be fixed. He hears Jonghyun collapse onto the floor behind them, sobbing.

Yunho’s waiting for them outside and he pulls Changmin into the kitchen, letting Jaejoong wrap himself around Junsu. “I’m sorry he did that.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“Did Jonghyun?”

“No,” Junsu whispers, “But it’s fine. He was a too focused on Changmin threatening him within an inch of his life to think of much else.”

Jaejoong chuckles. “Scary or sexy?”

“Both,” Junsu admits, “I hope I don’t ever have to see it again.”

Jaejoong takes Junsu to his and Yunho’s room. “Do you remember when I kissed you?”

“Changmin doesn’t let me forget. I’m often reminded of how I’m not allowed to touch you.”

Jaejoong snorts.

“Yeah,” Junsu says, “I take great pleasure in telling him every time I do.”

“They’ll be busy for awhile, and Jinki’s already on his way. Come lay down with me.”

It’s rare that their roles are reversed, someone giving Junsu comfort instead of Junsu doling it out, but he has to admit that it’s nice. It’s nice to snuggle under a blanket and let Jaejoong wash happy feelings and love over him until he isn’t upset any longer, just worried—worried for Jonghyun.

“Yunho forgives anything,” Jaejoong reminds him, “Our relationship is testament to that. You don’t have to worry about Jonghyun, he’ll come out of this just fine.”

“I really didn’t like that. I did not like that confrontation. I wanted to make everyone happy.”

“And I’m sure after that little spectacle no one will come to you first unless they want Changmin’s claws to tear out their throats.”

Junsu snorts.

“What’s your day like, Junsu? You should go out with Changmin later, have a date and center yourselves.”

“Maybe we will.”

“You should,” Jaejoong presses. “Ah, I never got around to my morning tea. Want some? I’ll get us a tray.”

Junsu knows he just wants to check on Yunho, but he nods anyway. Tea sounds good.

—

He wakes up to someone kissing down his throat, and his wolf whispers into his mind that it’s Changmin. Junsu stretches a bit, giving Changmin better access, and sighs happily before Changmin finds his lips.

And he remembers he’s in Jaejoong and Yunho’s bed, which is enough for him to wake up completely and blush.

Changmin laughs, helping him out of it. “You slept for awhile.”

“Didn’t mean to…Jaejoong was bringing tea.”

“I’ll take you out for tea,” Changmin offers. “Need some fresh air, anyway. Yunho’s still pissed and it’s rubbing off on me.”

“So much drama your first day of being third.”

Changmin huffs, frowning. “Well, thankfully it’s a big enough problem for Yunho to have to call Eric to deal with it, and I’m not really left with much to do but growl at people.”

“Sexy,” Junsu says.

“For you,” Changmin teases back.

And it’s true. “Thanks for standing up for me,” Junsu says, on the way down the stairs.

“I did promise to take care of you.”

The memory calls for a kiss as they pause in the kitchen. Thankfully no one’s there, otherwise Junsu’s sure they’d be mercilessly teased.

“Have you seen Yoochun at all this morning?”

“No. I heard him and Boa this morning, though, when I walked by their room. She was crying, and I’m really hoping it was a good cry.”

“Me too,” Junsu says, though they both know it will take longer than one night to fix the hurt between Yoochun and his mate. But it’s a good start, at least, and gives Junsu hope. “Take me out to lunch,” he demands, “Since you’re going to be really rich soon!”

—

“Does it feel any different?”

“What?” Changmin asks.

“Your pack bond. If you’re third does it feel any different?”

They’d gone for pizza, something special for Junsu because his father had owned a pizza shop during his lifetime. Junsu remembers Changmin before he had been changed and knew the kid had an appetite, and so Changmin as a werewolf means they’re on their third one already. The staff look somewhere between horrified ansecondd awed. Junsu wonders what will happen when Changmin orders pizza number four. Maybe he should convince his mate to move to another restaurant.

“It’s a little different. Like, I can feel the pack more directly, now, and if I want I can focus a little on a specific wolf.”

Junsu can’t, because he had chosen to remain submissive, and he doesn’t regret it. Making people happy makes him happy, and it’s all he needs. That and Changmin.

His mate holds part of his slice up to Junsu’s lips and he takes a bite of it, knowing Changmin had caught onto his train of thought and the food is an offering of thanks.

“We should get ice cream. We’re scaring the people here.”

Changmin laughs, mouth full of cheese and dough, and Junsu decides he’s done, happy to just watch Changmin fill himself up and be satisfied.

“Not entirely satisfied,” Changmin murmurs. His foot catches around Junsu’s ankle.

“Well,” Junsu smiles, “Partly then.”

“Having a place to ourselves will be nice, I think.”

Junsu heartily agrees.

—

The first script reading for Junsu’s new musical is two days after Jonghyun brings the wrath of the Alpha down on the pack. Yunho had quite suddenly become more strict towards all of them and Junsu’s so happy to be out of his suffocating presence for an afternoon he whistles to himself, even as he takes a cab into the city.

Changmin is extremely amused by Junsu’s good mood, and it echoes in their bond, only making Junsu’s happiness grow. Two years later and he still can’t get over that Changmin is his.

_Sap_ , Changmin says into his mind.

Junsu decides not to respond.

He gives the cabbie a hefty tip for dealing with his constant humming, and snuggles into a sweatshirt he’d stolen from Changmin’s side of their closet. It smells like him, and Junsu takes a deep breath as he heads into the theater, waving cheerfully at the security guards he now knows by name. He even bought them Christmas gifts last year. And the janitors.

Half way to the room, something starts to trickle into Junsu’s nose past the smell of Changmin. Junsu doesn’t pay much attention to it at first, but when it starts to become prevalent, he frowns, pausing in the corridor. It’s familiar to him, though he’s not sure why until two steps later it hits him and he lets out a whimper of surprise.

There’s no mistaking it. Junsu has only once in his life encountered a smell like this and for a few seconds he panics, freezing in the middle of the hallway, his blood running cold. He had hoped to never smell it again.

Vampire.

Junsu nearly collapses on the spot. Vampires are rare in Asia. There hasn’t been one since Junsu was changed over seventy years ago, at least that he knew, and the fledging fear he’d had a moment ago becomes full blown panic and he reaches blindly for the pack bonds, demanding calm from them and getting it almost immediately.

He’s glad Changmin’s not in an important meeting because he can feel him hurtling to a car, while Yunho and Jaejoong stumble down the stairs in the house. Junsu gets to the conference room and walking inside, greets everyone half heartedly, searching intently for the vampire…and finds him, sitting down at the table, script in hand, and coy smile in place that nearly has Junsu throwing up.

His senses overloaded, Junsu barely makes it through the introductions, discovering the vampire is one of the leads that have been co-casted with Junsu, before he has to excuse himself, seconds away from losing breakfast all over the floor.

He runs in the opposite direction, bolting into a costume closet at the other end of building, and shutting himself it.

Junsu hunkers down as far as he can against the wall, so incredibly thankful he wore the sweatshirt and buries his head in it to clear his mind. His phone rings almost immediately, and Junsu’s hands shake as he answers it.

“Are you hurt?” Changmin asks. He knows Junsu’s not through the bond, but hearing Junsu say it clearly helps as much as it helps Junsu to say what’s wrong.

“ _Vampire_.”

“Did he hurt you?” Changmin asks slowly and Junsu imagines his mate gripping the steering wheel hard enough to bend it.

“I’m okay.”

“You don’t feel okay,” Changmin growls.

“I’m all the way across the building.”

“What was he doing there?”

Junsu swallows. “He was casted.”

“Casted?”

“For the musical. He’s in my,” Junsu feels tears pricking his eyes, “ _Changmin_. My.”

He babbles when he’s upset, and he’s not sure how long he sits there talking on the phone before the door to the room opens up and Changmin nearly catapults over to him.

“Mine,” Changmin murmurs, as Junsu wraps around him, trying to erase the smell from his head and just know Changmin, know his scent, know his mate. “Mine, mine, mine,” Changmin promises. _Always_.

And if they weren’t in a public building, Changmin would have proven it to him.

“I just ran out,” Junsu whispers, when he calmed. “Shit. I shouldn’t have bolted, it’s the first day.”

“Yunho’s taking care of it.”

_Confronting the vampire_ , Junsu supplies, but he relaxes. Yunho will make a good excuse for him. Vampires are not allowed in any werewolf territory without express permission from its Alpha. Usually it’s never given. It’s far too dangerous to have a blood sucking monster that would lead to easy discovery of the pack. Vampires eat humans, plain and simple, and despite what humans like to dream up, there’s no way around that. Period.

“One mess after another,” Junsu mutters, and lets Changmin pull him to his feet. He can’t smell the vampire anymore, and he breathes easy, relaxing as Changmin rubs his hipbone, face pressing into his hair as they let themselves out.

Jaejoong’s outside the door, but he doesn’t touch either of them, well aware that anyone looking at Junsu funny will cause Changmin to snap and possibly do damage. So they offer tentative smiles and follow Jaejoong back to the other side of the theater. The stench still permeates the walls, but with his mate next to him, it’s a lot easier to withstand.

The vampire in question is not in the room, and by the look on Yunho’s face, he’d long since been scared off.

The director is in a frenzy, and sends Junsu home to “care for his stomach flu,” they’ll just read some other parts today and they’ll meet again over the weekend. Junsu has enough reputation at this point in his career to not get into trouble for it, and so leaves with Changmin, waving off concerned cast and crew members and accepting random packets of vitamin C and red ginger they happen to have on them.

“They love you,” Changmin comments, like it’s something he doesn’t know. It’s meant to cheer Junsu up; it works.

“Everyone loves me,” he sniffs, and when he gets into Changmin’s car, is smiling again. “Kinda wish I could have seen the vamp’s face when Yunho barged in there.”

Changmin snorts.

“This is sort of excellent. I now have a whole day to spend with you.”

“We are not going out,” Changmin growls, “We’re going home. To bed.”

“I know,” Junsu says, and he laces his fingers with Changmin’s and keeps them in his lap.


	2. Two

The vampire does not go away. Changmin smells him every once and awhile, and a few days after the first incident, Yoona had encountered him at the library. Her fear had been so intense, Junsu says even he had nearly torn apart the shelves of books in order to find the stinker and send him packing.

Changmin quite suddenly has to help Jinki keep a hold on the pack for the next few days as Yunho seethes, constantly on the phone with Eric and the other Alphas in the Asia region, coordinating efforts to locate him and kick him out. Vampires belong in places that have laws in place to deal with them.

“Where will they send him once he’s found?”

“Europe, most likely. America in a pinch,” Changmin says, happy to let Junsu rest against his shoulder. “Those are the only two areas with a tolerance for them…crazy bastards. I’ll never know why.”

“I wish it could have bothered the wolves down south. We’ve had our share of scares.”

“Heh. Heard they had a run-in with some faeries, actually. I’d take a vampire over that creepy magic any day.”

Junsu shivers appropriately next to him, and Changmin soothes him with a kiss. “I can feel your Fluffball vibrating inside of you. Tell him to cool down.”

“Well you kissed me,” Junsu huffs, “What are we supposed to do, not feel anything?”

“Not until we have a place of our own.”

“You’re suddenly very keen on that plan.”

“It’s a fantastic idea.”

Changmin grins, tucking Junsu under his arm more securely. They don’t say anything, just enjoying one another’s company until Changmin’s phone goes off, Yunho’s number flashing on the screen.

“Are you at the house?” Yunho asks, before Changmin can even say hello.

“Yes.”

“Eric’s on his way with Taemin. Jaejoong’s there but neither Jinki or I are available.”

“Okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks.” The line is cut.

“Goodbye to you too,” Changmin grumbles, glaring at his phone.

Junsu stirs, rolling his neck as he stands. He would have heard the conversation easily. “He’s been with Eric long enough,” he says, “I’m glad he’s coming into our pack, finally. Jaejoong must be so thrilled.”

“Taemin more so,” Changmin corrects, remembering the hero worship he’d seen in Taemin’s eyes whenever he had looked at Jaejoong. He takes a moment to admire Junsu’s form as he walks around the room searching for his slippers. He has a tendency to fling them off whenever he doesn’t want them rather then line them neatly somewhere, like Changmin.

“You’re adorable,” Changmin says, not really wanting to get up from the bed.

Junsu doesn’t say anything, but Changmin can feel how happy the compliment makes him.

“I want you,” Changmin says. 

He doesn’t say for what, but sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and letting Junsu stand in between them, bend over a bit to kiss. 

“Eric’s coming,” he warns, when Changmin’s hands start to stray to less appropriate parts of Junsu’s body. “Let’s not piss off the Alpha first few days on the job.”

Changmin doesn’t really care, because what he’d like to do is pull Junsu back down onto the bed. But he knows better. It’s part of being a high ranking wolf after all—pack needs before your own.

“You can tie me up later,” Junsu promises, “Okay?”

_Okay_! Changmin’s wolf says, with enthusiasm, and gives Changmin strength to stand.

Jaejoong’s a whirlwind when they trudge down the stairs, food having somehow magically begun to pile up on the table, and Changmin grabs ahold of Jaejoong’s hips, retying a red apron string that’s coming lose. “If you smack into something and die, Yunho will never forgive me.”

“I can’t die because of that,” Jaejoong snaps, but he does slow down. Changmin suspects it’s only because Yunho ordered it through their bond. Or requested; Jaejoong is the last person on Earth Yunho would ever try to force into anything. He’d probably even try to order Eric around before Jaejoong. Eric might even let him; he’d probably find it super hilarious.

Car doors slam in the drive way, feet on the steps, and Jaejoong is the first to the door, stumbling back as Taemin flies into his arms and holds tight. He’s filled out a lot since Changmin’s last seen him: two years of good food and good care make his human half look, well, Changmin thinks, _human_.

Taemin is apparently ecstatic to be there because he bounces around the room giving hugs to everyone, Changmin included.

“You look really good,” Changmin whispers. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Taemin says.

Changmin expects his mate to drag Taemin away and to talk with him and he does, pulling Taemin to the table. “Come on, Jaejoong made a feast just for you.”

As far as Changmin is concerned, his mate is the best non-therapist therapist in the world. He sends that thought across their bond and revels in how happy it makes Junsu. Maybe he should have been one.

Changmin shakes himself, a firm reminder stuck in his mind that besides Jaejoong he’s now the highest ranking wolf currently home, and he has duties because of it. The Marrok seems to know this, because he approaches first giving Changmin’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze and telling him that he thinks Changmin will be a great third.

It’s oddly reassuring and after having a few words with both Taemin and Jaejoong, Eric leaves, giving Changmin another nod of appreciation. 

_I can totally do this_ , Changmin thinks, emboldened, and traps Junsu against the wall for a celebratory kiss.

— 

Taemin stays with Yunho and Jaejoong, sleeping either in between them in the bed or in a sleeping bag on the floor as he acclimates to the pack. Changmin’s glad he isn’t strong enough to be Alpha, because he’s not sure he’d be okay with another male sleeping so close to Junsu…Junsu, who’s currently curling up with Taemin on the couch watching a movie. Changmin starts to think he’s not okay with that either, but Yunho shoves him not so lightly as he passes and gives a look that’s as clear as day. _Deal with it_.

It’s also an order, and so Changmin swallows his frustration and decides to bug Jaejoong for food.

“Aw, someone’s being ignored.”

“Shut up,” Changmin mutters, plopping onto a counter stool.

“I’m assuming you want food,” Jaejoong drawls. He’s cutting vegetables, as they have a crowd now with most of the wolves coming over to accept Taemin into the pack. “You’re going to have to wait.”

Changmin opens his mouth, smirking a little when Jaejoong sighs and feeds him a few veggies. “I can’t believe we used to argue about who was more dominant.”

“I could still toss you into next century,” Changmin says.

“Not before Yunho would tear you to pieces.”

“At least I’d be fighting my own battles,” Changmin returns easily.

He senses Yunho behind him a moment too late and mourns that he can’t glare at Jaejoong for tricking him. “Care to repeat that,” Yunho asks, eyebrow lifted, “now that I’m in the room?”

“You’re a great fighter,” Changmin tells him, “excuse me, I’m going to do some work.”

He hears them chuckling as he leaves and it’s hard to keep the frown off his face.

_Poor baby_ , Junsu coos into their bond and frustrated, Changmin shuts it down partially. He hasn’t ever completely shut Junsu out, not since that one night when Junsu had been trying to get through him, screaming and clawing at his door before Jaejoong had found him. Changmin thinks he’ll never atone for that mistake.

He busies himself with work. The company he’d met with a few days earlier had come back with a very generous offer, but Changmin knows he can get a better price, another few million won at least, and he starts forming a carefully worded response to them. He’d call tomorrow, when his emotions settle. 

After an hour he feels better, his thoughts more sorted, and he’s welcomed warmly when he opens their bond back up fully. _Sorry_ , he thinks.

_It’s ok. I know you need it sometimes._

Changmin really loves Junsu. Desperately. 

_I feel like painting my fingernails. Wanna come watch?_

Changmin has no idea if that’s a euphemism for something explicit and dirty, but he doesn’t really care. Either way, he figures he’ll benefit.

— 

“Did you know,” Yoochun’s telling him, “the amount of different species of animals is actually less than the amount of different kinds of fae?”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Boa told me! Isn’t that fascinating?”

Changmin doesn’t really think so; it also doesn’t sound like the sort of conversation they should have been having after being mated for hundreds of years. Also, Changmin’s sort of fixated on how Junsu looks with his fingernails painted. It hadn’t ended up being any sort of euphemism but afterwards, as Junsu blew on them carefully, Changmin had decided he really wanted it to be. Still wants, actually, and the thought of those fingers on him is making his throat dry.

“She also told me you’re a fucktard.”

Changmin frowns. “Wait. What?”

“Nothing. Just checking to see if you’re actually listening to me.”

“I’m listening. More fae than animals. What else?”

“Why do your eyes looked glazed?”

“Junsu’s decided he likes fingernail polish. It looks good on him.”

Yoochun laughs, something honest and deep that Changmin hasn’t heard from him in a very long time. “Is that what he told you? It’s just for his role—though if it gets you like this I can see why he says he likes it.”

“Junsu can’t lie to me,” Changmin growls.

“I didn’t say he was,” Yoochun replies calmly, “Just that he might make sure to tell you he likes it rather than leave it as a topic gone undiscussed.”

And yeah, it’s something Junsu would do. But Changmin doesn’t care. His mate _does_ look sexy with it. 

“I’m taking Boa out to dinner later.”

“You don’t need my permission to do that.”

“No, but now you know, in case someone’s looking for us.”

Yoochun waves his hand in front of Changmin’s face.

“Yeah okay,’ Changmin says, pushing them away, “Have fun. Rent a hotel room. Have sex.”

“That’s the plan,” Yoochun shrugs, “But we’ll see. She may not be up for it yet.”

“Ever going to tell anyone what’s going on between you two?”

“Jaejoong knows,” Yoochun says. 

Jaejoong knows everything, though, and it’s not what Changmin wants to hear. “Ever going to tell me?”

“Maybe,” Yoochun shrugs, “Maybe not. I’ll let you know.”

“Junsu’s a good listener.”

“If Junsu knows he’ll tell you.”

“Why can’t I know?” Changmin’s wolf is starting to get irritated, but Changmin shoves him down. He’s not going to force Yoochun to tell him anything. “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s alright. I don’t want to tell Junsu yet either. If I need to talk to someone other than Jaejoong, I will. And if that person is you then it’s fine. I just don’t know yet.”

Changmin forces his wolf down again, taking a deep breath. “Alright.”

Yoochun grins, “I’ll be upstairs getting ready.”

He waves over his shoulder as he walks, and it’s a lot like the Yoochun Changmin used to know—the one that loves Boa with his whole heart and is not afraid to show it. It’s a Yoochun Changmin’s missed.

He amuses himself with cleaning, not because he likes it, but he needs Brownie points desperately, and the house _is_ dirty. But he stops after the kitchen, not wanting to look too much like a kiss ass.

_Too late,_ his wolf says.

Changmin ignores him. He turns on the television, finally settling on a mildly entertaining variety program before tiring of it, and reaching for his cell. But his fingers pause over the numbers on his phone when he hears a car in the driveway. It’s not Yunho or Jaejoong, and he takes a moment before placing it as Seohyun’s. As far as he knew, she’d been at the hospital all day and is supposed to be there tonight for a shift.

He puts his phone down, thinking Junsu can wait a minute or two, and goes to meet her at the door. And good thing. He gets a good look at her face, red and blotchy from crying, tears still streaming down her face, before she collapses into him. He’s surprised for a second before he remembers there’s no one else home available to hold her, and he tucks her close, smoothing down her hair and wondering who he’s going to have to kill for making her so upset.

He hopes it’s not her boyfriend, though he thinks Minho might be secretly pleased if it is.

“Seohyun,” he murmurs, wishing Junsu would hurry up and get back from practice already, “Sweetie. Beautiful girl.”

It only makes her cry harder and he sighs, letting her get through the worst of it as she clings to him until she’s hiccuping, though the occasional tears spills over her cheek. “Want to sit? Tea?” Changmin asks, “What can I do, darling?”

“Tell me I’m pretty.”

“You’re the most beautiful wolf in our entire pack—well, except for Junsu. Sorry, I can’t lie about that.”

“S’ok,” she says into his chest. “Feel better. Now tea.”

He lifts her, her weight a mere feather to his werewolf muscles, and sets her on the couch getting a blanket around her and promising to go get the more comfortable pillows he knows Boa hides in her and Yoochun’s room.

When he gets back he’s started crying again, and it’s so unlike her, so unlike the stoic and prepared Seohyun they love, his wolf is about ready to storm out the door to find what broke her.

“What happened?” He asks, unable to bear it.

She huffs a frustrating sigh. “That. That— _idiot_.”

And ok, Changmin really is going to hurt someone and he’s still very confused. 

“Boyfriend?” Changmin asks, carefully.

“No,” Seohyun hisses, “He is my ex.”

Changmin desperately hopes Minho stays away for a long time, because if he walks in on this, there’s not much that would stop him from rushing out the door to hurt Seohyun’s boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Bastard, as far as Changmin is concerned.

“He dumped you?” 

“No, I dumped him, because I walked in on him… _kissing_ the new—the _bitch_ of a nurse, like—“ Her nostrils are flaring. Changmin really wants to take a ride down to this hospital. He might have to stop Yunho from doing it, when he finds out. “Anyway. I gave him a chance to explain. Like maybe she forced herself on him.”

“Very adult of you,” Changmin soothes, though he feels anything but calm.

“But he said it’s good I saw. He was tired of me,” her jaw starts to tremble, “He said he doesn’t think I’m pretty any more, he said—“

_CHANGMIN_ , Junsu shrieks into their bond, _What is wrong? WHY DO YOU FEEL ANGRY AND SAD?_

_I’m okay. But Seohyun could use another person to hug._

_OKAY._

Changmin reaches for a tissue, wiping at Seohyun’s face. “Seohyun, you’re the prettiest,” he says, “And the Bastard Who Doesn’t Deserve A Name is stupid for not seeing it.”

“I was stupid for seeing him.”

“Don’t say that. You got a lot of free meals out of him.”

She finally laughs, using three tissues before her nose is clear. “Where’s your mate? I want him to make me feel better.”

“He was just asking me why I was angry. He’ll be here soon,” Changmin says tucking her hair behind her ear, “how about more tea?” It’s the only thing he can think of to help.

She nods, snuggling down on the couch and hugging a pillow. By the time the kettle’s screaming, Junsu bowls through the door, hair askew, make up only half wiped off and a mark on his lip that means he’s been biting it with worry. Changmin really wants to kiss it.

“Seohyunnie!” 

She ends up crying as Junsu flings himself at her, but it’s much more calm and collected, with Junsu’s submissive tendencies there to take care of her and Changmin feels unable to look away, fascinated with how he’s able to make her feel better. _Already_.

Until Changmin hears another car outside.

He’s up and walking the second he realizes it’s Minho, blocking the path to the couch with what he hopes is a glare that’ll curdle milk.

“What?” Minho asks, trying to crane his neck.

“Keep walking.” Changmin makes it an order, even grappling onto some of Jinki’s power to make it an order Minho cannot misinterpret. He flies up the stairs so fast, he’s a blur. Predictably, Changmin’s phone rings a second later, and it’s Jinki, demanding answers. 

“Do you need help?” He asks, once he’s heard the story.

“I don’t think so. But I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“I’d prefer a telephone call to you latching onto my power all of a sudden. I’m on duty, and I don’t want to jerk a line into someone’s aorta accidentally.”

Ah, this is a reprimand, then. “Sorry,” Changmin says, “It won’t happen again.”

“Good. You’ll need to call Yunho. I had to use him to steady myself.”

Crap. Changmin is not handling this third thing well at all, and it’s confirmed, as Yunho chews him out in a very steely voice. Changmin’s not sure he’ll recover from it, and feels like shit when Yunho finally allows him to hang up. 

He’s such a terrible third. 

Junsu’s still singing to Seohyun on the couch and so Changmin goes in search of the only person he thinks can give him comfort.

Yoochun’s on his bed, reading Jaejoong’s latest mystery novel (a nail-biter, Changmin knows, and one of Jaejoong’s best.) Apparently, Boa isn’t back from work yet, and Changmin finds himself relieved. With Yunho’s scolding ringing in his ears, he flops onto the bed beside Yoochun and breaks down crying, gripping him so tight it’s probably bruising his skin.

“You’re too pretty to cry,” Yoochun murmurs.

A submissive Yoochun is strange to Changmin, and he’s not sure that it makes him feel better; he’d rather be ordered to stop crying, rather than flattered into it.

“Greaseball,” Changmin accuses, drooling on Yoochun’s stomach a little.

“Ew,” Yoochun complains. “I was going to tell you why they’re really upset at you, but now I’m not so sure.”

“I didn’t even say what was wrong,” Changmin mumbles, astonished that Yoochun could immediately pinpoint the problem.

“You don’t have to. I cried a lot when Yunho decided I was going to be third.”

“He’s got a harsh tongue.”

“He does,” Yoochun says, “But it’s not always for what you think.”

Changmin’s wolf inserts a few sly comments about Yoochun choice of words, but Changmin beats him down, not at all interested in what his wolf thinks Yunho uses his tongue for. “Ok,” Changmin says, turning on his back and wiping at his eyes. “You got me. Why did Yunho just eat me alive?”

“You need to have more faith in yourself.”

Changmin frowns.

“I don’t know what happened downstairs, because I was purposefully not listening, but I imagine something cropped up that you felt you couldn’t handle and in an attempt to make yourself look discerning and careful, grasped onto a bit of either Jinki or Yunho to make sure your order was understood. Yes?”

Changmin nods, feeling like a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Right. Changmin, they’re mad at you because the situation was not as dire as you thought. They’re mad because you didn’t have faith in your position and power as third, and made them step in. You’re in that place so that they don’t always have to be. Does that make sense?”

Terrible sense, and Changmin’s frustration with the situation starts to bleed into shame.

“If you want to,” Yoochun says, “You can tell me what happened.”

A carefully worded suggestion, Changmin notes, and not an order. He finds he appreciates that after being run through a verbal grinder, and tells him about Seohyun’s asshole of a boyfriend. 

_Ex boyfriend,_ Changmin’s wolf corrects.

“If you decide to castrate him, let me know,” Yoochun mutters, “I will join you.”

Changmin laughs, ending with a cough, and then a sob, and Yoochun hands him a tissue. “Allow me to give you an example of an acceptable use of Jinki and Yunho’s powers. If, for whatever reason, I was in Minho’s shoes, and I was the one coming home and you felt the need to order me—the person that formally held your position—past the living room and upstairs, use of the Alpha’s power would have been encouraged. Praised, even. But with just Minho, there wasn’t a need. You’re a powerful wolf, Changmin-ah, and Minho isn’t even close to matching you.”

It makes sense, and Changmin feels sort of stupid for not seeing it. “Thank you.”

“Any time. I wish someone had been there to explain these things to me, all those years ago. It’s only fair I help you however I can.”

Changmin wonders if this is where he floods Yoochun with all sorts of warm fuzzy feelings, but decides against it. He’s done enough guessing for one night.

But Yoochun seems able to see right through him and he smooths a hand down Changmin’s back, whispering, “This is where you smother me with love, dongsaeng.”

The thought of it is weird, because he’s only ever done it to Junsu, but he finds it comes naturally, his wolf aiding him, and Yoochun curls into him happily. “Don’t get this enough when you’re in the upper ranks. Make sure you ask to cuddle with Yunho every once and awhile. I didn’t do it enough.”

“Ok,” Changmin says, and tucks Yoochun closer to him.

He feels better.

— 

Jinki gives Changmin the cold shoulder when he arrives, and Changmin thinks he takes it in stride. He does not do as well when Yunho comes back, though, and feels terribly neglected when he’s ignored in favor of Yunho sweeping Seohyun into his arms. Jaejoong pulls him aside, hand on his arm and says, “You understand why they’re upset?”

“Yes,” Changmin says, “Yoochun explained it to me.”

“Ok. Yunho’s probably going to yell a bit more and be pissed off until you can do something by yourself.”

“Noted. Thanks for the heads up.”

“It’ll get better,” Jaejoong promises. “Now, watch.”

He turns towards the stairs which Minho is just cresting the top of, frown in place. “Can someone please explain why there’s a fuss? And why I hear Seohyun crying. That last part would be especially great.”

Jaejoong points a finger at him. “Turn back around. I’ll come explain to you in a little bit.”

“I do not understand why Taemin is allowed down there but I am not.”

“All you need to understand right now is that was an order and you are to obey it.”

Minho looks as if he’s actually considering saying something in return, but he thankfully decides not to, and heads back up, steps heavy.

“See?” Jaejoong offers, smiling, “Easy.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you did not have an Alpha in your bed.”

Something hits the back of his head hard, and his eyes sting. It’s not from the bump on his head. He glances up to see Yunho in front of him, eyes glowing, before Changmin looks back down at the ground hastily. His wolf cowers. “I think that’s enough out of you for tonight, Changmin. Take your mate and get out of my sight.”

Changmin swallows, stumbling into the living room to pull Junsu off the couch and up the stairs, horribly aware of Yunho’s gaze burning into his back all the way up.

He feels vaguely like a failure.

_Don’t say that_ , Junsu mind-speaks, _You’ll get the hang of it._

“Really put my fucking foot in it.”

“Yunho forgives everything,” Junsu reminds him. “It’ll be okay, Changmin.”

“You know that’s not it. I don’t. Junsu, I don’t want this. I don’t want to do this if all that’s going to happen is me disappointing him.”

“You can’t know the way anything will happen. We all have to learn, even werewolves. And Yoochun said he’d help you.” 

Changmin should have known Junsu would have listened in on that conversation. His mate is a sneaky bastard when he wants to be, not that Changmin’s complaining.

“And you have me. That’s most important, of course.”

“Absolutely,” Changmin agrees. 

—

Minho does not react well, as Changmin had expected. Jinki has to order him to stay in the house when he finds out, and his eyes glow for hours, only in check because Changmin watches him with near constant vigilance. 

Yunho gives him an approving nod when he hears, and Changmin’s self esteem goes back up a notch.

“Are you sure we can’t like—go scare him? Growl at him. I’d be happy if I could just growl at him.”

“If Yunho decides that’s necessary, he’ll take care of it,” Changmin says, “But you will not be.”

“Why does everyone not want me to do anything?” Minho asks.

Changmin raises an eyebrow. “Are you really asking me that? You’ve made no secret of your feelings for her—and I remember that one time you almost had sex.”

“That was only because—“

“Minho,” Changmin interrupts, “Not going to happen.”

Seohyun sticks to either Junsu or Jaejoong like super glue, depending on whether she wants food or lullabies, and sometimes she comes to Changmin, demanding hugs and love and he gives it willingly. She had taken a few days off from the hospital—a rare event for her—and by the time she _does_ make her way to Minho, she’s ready to go back. 

He holds her tight, Changmin watching them in the hallway from from the kitchen, and feels a bit of pride as that’s all Minho does.

“You’ll be alright?” He asks her. They’re trying to be quiet.

“I’ll be perfect. I’m sure everyone’s heard what happened by now and at least some of them will be on my side.”

“Most,” Minho insists. “Only assholes support other assholes.”

She pats his cheek and Changmin nods to Minho as they come in together. “I’ll call,” Seohyun says, before Changmin can ask her to. 

“You can come back here to stay tonight.”

“I might,” she says.

“You should,” he impresses, though it’s not an order, and she nods. “Have a good shift. You can call me if you need to. I’m not doing anything today, Yunho’s orders. I’ll even stop kissing Junsu if you call in the middle of it.”

“You’re the best.”

Changmin gives himself a mental pat on the back as she leaves and he watches her through the window, carefully backing up and heading down their long driveway. Yunho had been meaning to pave it for awhile and Changmin’s starting to doubt it’ll ever happen.

He heaves a sigh, still stuck on Yunho’s orders to stay at the house and is glad he doesn’t have to settle his deal for a few more days. One does not cancel multi-billion dollar meetings, though Changmin knows if he told Yunho he has to be at one, he’d be released from his duties for a little while. They all have to keep up a pretense of living, at least. It’s only Changmin’s first business, but he knows in the Marrok’s pack there’s a wolf about to sell his 208th. Changmin hopes he’ll be like that—someone that never runs out of ideas.

He’s about to pick up one of Jaejoong’s books, one he hasn’t read in awhile, when he hears Jinki’s truck in the driveway. Knowing Jinki is working his shift and will be for the next few hours, it can only be Jonghyun.

And it is, the back of the truck loaded with stuff from his apartment. Changmin calls Minho back down to help them unload it. They lug his bags down into the basement, and it takes a good three hours, moving things around, setting up a futon. When they come back up for air, Yunho’s back home, sorting through bills at the counter.

“Settled in?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun nods.

“Jinki’s done with his shift. Go pick him back up.”

Changmin can feel the subtle order from where he’s standing and he stops Minho from following Jonghyun out the door. “That wasn’t meant for you,” he says, and Minho scowls at him, though for what reason, Changmin has no idea.

“Junsu?” Yunho asks.

“At a practice.”

“Have you ever been in Jonghyun’s apartment?”

Changmin doesn’t think he has.

“He’s got another month on his lease. I was hoping you and Junsu could stay there while you search for another place. Or if you like it, you can extend the lease yourselves. Taemin’s going to need a room soon anyway.”

Not an order. If it makes them uncomfortable, they didn’t have to do it, but Changmin can’t see why it would be a bad idea. “I’m fine with that. I’ll ask Junsu, though.”

Yunho smiles at him, and it’s back to how he used to smile, back to before Changmin The Worthless third. It sort of thrills him, and he moves forward on a whim, happy when Yunho allows the hug. 

Yoochun had been right; cuddling makes everything better.

“This is all well and good,” Yunho says in Changmin’s hair, “But Minho just escaped out the back to your car and I have to wait for Jaejoong.”

Minho. Changmin whirls, but doesn’t reach the door in time, hearing his Audi pealing out of the driveway.

“You might have to go rescue Seohyun’s ex. Most likely,” Yunho says. He’s remarkably calm. “Here. My keys.” He tosses them at Changmin, “Go save the day.”


	3. Three

Junsu comes home to complete chaos. 

He distances himself from the pack during practice so he can better focus, and having felt Changmin doing the same, Junsu had assumed he was working on his business deal. But that is not what had happened, because he walks into the living room to find Minho splayed out on the ground, whimpering, and Yunho above him, snarling.

The conclusion is not hard to find. 

Jaejoong has a hand on Yunho’s back, fingers scratching almost absentmindedly but Junsu knows it’s the only thing keeping Yunho from tearing into Minho like a rag doll. 

“What’s going on?” He asks Changmin, pitching his voice low on purpose, sidling up next to his mate and grabbing a hold of his hand. Junsu doesn’t look at any of them directly.

“Minho punched out Seohyun’s ex and very nearly killed him.”

Minho looks like he wants to die rather than confront the Alpha.

_I saved the day,_ Changmin says, but he’s not bragging. He’s just relieved. It could have been much worse. _Come on, Yunho only ordered me to stay there until you got home. Then he said to clear out._

Junsu has about ten things he could say in response to that, but it isn’t the time or place for innuendos. Changmin pulls him away, and he suddenly blocks Junsu from the pack and its feeling of aggression. Junsu’s reminded of the last time he did it, blocking out Yunho and Jaejoong’s amateur porn show, and it warms him. Changmin doesn’t do it because he thinks Junsu incapable, he does it because he _cares_ and that’s a world of difference.

“Shower?” Changmin asks, and it’s just this side of pleading. Junsu can’t say no, and when they step under the spray, Junsu decides it’s his turn to take care of someone. Changmin just lets him, not even flinching when a bit of shampoo drips down across his face before Junsu can wipe it away. 

“Massage?” Changmin asks as Junsu towels him dry, and he works at Changmin’s muscles until his fingers ache and nearly fall off. But it doesn’t matter. Junsu curls around him, petting Changmin’s head as it flops it onto Junsu’s shoulder and smiling faintly when his collarbone is kissed. “You are the best mate ever, Kim Junsu.”

“You’ve been working hard,” Junsu says, “And you wanted this. I’ll always give you want you want.” _You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted, so it’s only fair._

Changmin doesn’t let on if he caught that thought, but he brings Junsu’s hands up to his face where he can inspect them. It takes a moment for Junsu to realize he’s staring at the fingernail polish and another to realize how sexy Changmin thinks it is. Mind made up, Junsu knows he’s going to have to give his director an expensive gift for asking Junsu to paint his nails.

He lets Changmin play with his fingers before Junsu takes back control of them and presses one against his mate’s bottom lip, Fluffball curling in satisfaction as Changmin sighs, tipping his head back when Junsu rakes his fingers across Changmin’s throat gently. It’s a strange sort of submission, but it thrills Junsu, and he slides a finger between Changmin’s lips, swallowing against the feel of Changmin’s mouth sucking him in.

“You’re so beautiful. Sometimes I want to just show everyone this gorgeous wolf I get to have, parade you around and make everyone recognize you for what you are. But then I remember that this is just for me, and my wolf starts to get jealous.”

Changmin tips his head back further, Junsu’s finger falling away, his lips on the pulse fluttering against Changmin’s skin. Changmin’s hands have found Junsu’s ass and he grips tight, sliding Junsu on top of him with ease. It’s not a wonder that they’re hard. It’s not a wonder that they’re kissing, grinding against one another, grabbing at clothing and tearing it off. 

But it is a wonder that no matter how many times it happens, Junsu never tires of it. Junsu will always want it and will always want his mate.

_Want you_ , Changmin says in to their bond, echoing Junsu’s desperation. His eyes are glowing, and Junsu feels his wolf rise to the surface as well.

It’s this moment that embodies everything a mated pair means, this act that shows how a perfectly balanced werewolf should be, wolf and human working in tandem together with their mate. It’s a relationship that makes them equal, and a moment that puts them on the same playing field.

It’s something Junsu has waited hundreds of years for, and as he sits up, sliding down onto Changmin and watching in satisfaction as his mate can barely control himself, Junsu feels (knows, understands,) for the millionth time that the wait has been worth it.

Changmin is worth it.

—

Junsu is a little suspicious when he walks out of the room and hears very distinct sex sounds coming from Yoona’s room. And then he hears Jinki’s voice crooning something and he can’t even stop himself, padding down to her door (quietly, because it’s not really like he wants to disturb them, at least not yet,) and peeking inside.

And so maybe that was a bad idea, because they’re naked and Jinki’s thrusting hard (well, deep,) into Yoona and there’s nail marks all down his back, healing even as Junsu looks on, and their lips are attached, her legs wrapped firmly around Jinki, toes curling every time Jinki nips at her ear. Junsu’s rather sated from earlier, so the sight in front of him does nothing except make his heart warm, though he’s not sure why. 

Fluffball snorts.

Jinki moans, and Junsu makes sure to shut the door loud enough for them to hear. There’s a squeak, a babble of words as Yoona realizes someone had seen, and Junsu turns away as the sound turns into a breathy gasp. Apparently, Jinki doesn’t care who sees.

Changmin’s awake when Junsu trudges back to their room, a few shades redder than usual.

“Why would you look?” Changmin asks. Junsu buries his head in a pillow. 

“The important question is why are they having sex?”

“Because they like each other?” Changmin makes it sound like Junsu’s asking stupid questions.

“But we would have felt any attraction!”

“Maybe, maybe not. We didn’t feel Jaejoong’s attraction to Yunho.”

“Because he purposely hid it! Why would they hide that?”

Changmin doesn’t have an answer and no matter how hard Junsu’s racks his brains, he can’t think of an answer either. They remain quiet, knowing eventually Jinki will come to see them and they’re not disappointed.

An angry Jinki is a rare thing, and so when he steps into their room, eyes glowing and for once feeling exactly as a pack’s second should, Junsu suddenly feels terrible. It’s only because Changmin’s sitting next to him that he doesn’t immediately hit the floor in submission and instead only keeps his head bowed.

“I’m sorry for peeking.”

A hand reaches out, tilting his chin up, and he meets Jinki’s eyes for a moment before looking away. “I wish I did not have to forgive you,” Jinki says, “But I will settle for saying that it had better not happen again.”

“I promise.”

“If you have questions now is the time to ask them because we will never be speaking of this again. Ever.”

Typical Jinki: pissed beyond all measure but still able to care. Or maybe he just wants to be sure there are no misunderstandings.

“Are you mates?” Junsu asks. He still doesn’t look at Jinki.

“We are not. Though I am protective of her.”

They’re just fucking then. Sort of dangerous for wolves, but Jinki isn’t just any wolf, he’s a second and a former Alpha and he knows what he’s doing. At least that’s what Junsu hopes.

“Does Yunho know?” Changmin asks.

“Yes, Yunho knows. It’s been a few years. Right after you mated, actually. She was frustrated because of Yunho and Jaejoong forgetting to shut down their link and I was tired from having to block it and things just happened. I am sorry we didn’t close the door; we shouldn’t have just assumed you’d stay in your room since most everyone left after Yunho hauled Minho out of here. But you should not have stood there and watched.”

“I’m sorry,” Junsu whispers again. “I’m really very sorry.”

Jinki nods. “Fine. Try to keep a lid on your emotions. Yoona doesn’t want the pack knowing yet, and I’d like to keep it that way, please.”

The only thing Junsu is feeling at the moment is shame, but he nods. “May I apologize to Yoona?”

“Later. She’s currently buried herself in blankets out of embarrassment. I will let you know when you can see her.”

Junsu can feel Changmin’s wolf get a bit unsettled at this, but he lets Fluffball reach through their bond to soothe his other half. Jinki has every right to be upset; as it is, they’re lucky he isn’t severely disciplining them. Though if Yunho finds out that is what will most likely happen.

He leaves, eyes still yellow, and Junsu lets out a shaky breath. “Maybe we should go out for dinner.”

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

— 

“So where do you think Yunho took Minho?”

“I have no idea. Hopefully not to kill him and dump his body somewhere.”

“I’m sure Jaejoong will prevent that,” Junsu muses.

They’d gone for pizza again, and Junsu’s pretty sure the staff recognize them, but he doesn’t really care. He needs comfort food. Lots of it.

“Want to get a hotel? We can avoid Jinki for awhile, if you want.”

“No,” Junsu sighs, “That’ll just make it more awkward. I wish—I wish I had actually been thinking.”

“What _were_ you thinking?” Changmin asks, “Spying on our second as he bangs one of our lady wolves? If someone had watched us do that I’d have ripped them apart by now.”

_We’re mated_ , Junsu says.

“Then I guess we’re lucky that they’re not.”

Not yet, at least. Junsu knows of several mated wolves that had been “just fucking” for hundreds of years before realizing they were mates. He secretly thinks Yoona and Jinki would be great for each other; Changmin echoes his agreement through their bond because his mouth is full of pizza.

“Do you think he’ll tell Yunho?” Junsu asks.

“No, but I think it won’t take long for Yunho to figure it out.” Changmin only answers after he’s swallowed and Junsu’s grateful. “If he does anything about it, it will only be to get us out of the house faster.”

“I’m more than ready for that.”

As if on cue, Junsu’s phone goes off with a message from Jaejoong. _Yunho says come home now._ Even through the text Junsu knows it’s an order and he sighs. 

“Think I have time to ask for a box?”

“No,” Junsu says, “Good thing we already paid. Let’s go.”

Changmin snags two of their leftover pieces for the road, slapping them into a sandwich and taking a huge bite, even as he grabs Junsu’s hand. “It’ll be fine,” he says around greasy cheese, “He can only be as upset as Jinki is.”

And Yunho is, frowning at them as they come through the door. “You’re moving over the weekend,” he informs them, “You can use Jonghyun’s boxes—he’s done unpacking downstairs. Also, go apologize to Yoona.”

Junsu goes to do that first.

Jinki’s left for his shift, but Yoona’s still on the bed—clothed—pout stuck on her face. She turns red when Junsu walks in, but lets him sit on the floor next to bed, looking up at her.

“I’m sorry I looked.”

“Pervert.”

“Completely,” Junsu admits, “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I really want to ask Yunho to beat you up.”

“If it’ll make you happy, I’ll take it.”

She goes silent for awhile, the time punctuated by a few of her sighs before Junsu can tell she isn’t mad anymore, and just really wants someone to listen to her.

“Is he good to you?” Junsu asks, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

“He’s really sweet,” Yoona whispers, “He’s _so_ good to me, even though we aren’t really anything. He takes good care of me even though I—even though we just have sex. Really amazing sex.”

“Yoona,” Junsu says, “Yoona, don’t be Jaejoong.”

“I’m not like Jaejoong. I’m not hiding that we’re mates. I just like him, a little. And I don’t want to ruin what we have. ” 

Junsu is very tempted to tell her that the really amazing sex could be _even better_ (because it always is, when it’s with someone you love,) but he doesn’t think that will actually help. There’s only one way to hide something like that from the pack, never mind the pack’s second, and the thought of her using her wolf to bury things like Jaejoong had with Yunho makes Junsu ill.

Changmin douses their bond in comfort until Junsu can find it in himself to speak again. “Whenever you need to talk to me, you can.”

She huffs at him, and he pets her head once before leaving, heading straight for Yunho and Jaejoong’s room. He knocks, just to be safe.

But they’re still up, Jaejoong typing furiously on his laptop and Yunho reading through papers at his desk. Really, they make quite a pair.

“You should talk to Yoona,” Junsu says to Jaejoong, when the Alpha’s mate finally looks up at him. “I think she might benefit from that.”

“Why would I need to do that?”

“Because she really likes Jinki and she’s started using her wolf to hide it.”

That got Yunho’s attention as well. “I thought they were just having sex?”

“They are. But you can’t just ‘have sex’ with one person for two years that’s also a part of your pack and not develop feelings for him. That’s a long time.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Jaejoong nods, standing up, clearly intending to do it right away.

“I didn’t tell you this,” Junsu says, “Or she’ll never speak to me again, and then I’d be a useless submissive.”

Jaejoong squeezes Junsu’s shoulder on his way out. 

“Did Jinki tell you anything?” Yunho asks.

“I haven’t seen him, but if he never talks to me again I wouldn’t be surprised.” But they both know Jinki’s not one to hold grudges.

“Okay.”

It’s a dismissal, as well as a request to find out Jinki’s feelings towards Yoona once he’s done being upset with Junsu. Although if Junsu thinks about it, he supposes that if, after a few days, Jinki is _still_ upset, then Junsu has his answer. To be protective for such a long time can only mean one thing when wolves are involved.

“You’re such a meddler,” Changmin teases. He’s changed into pajamas, a few suitcases open where he’s begun to pack his clothes. 

“Don’t make fun.”

“I wasn’t. I love that you meddle. I get to know all the pack gossip.”

“You don’t even care about that.”

“Come here and let me kiss you.”

They don’t get around to much packing.

— 

Junsu decides to wear fingernail polish for the rest of his existence.

—

Jonghyun hovers while they pack.

He clearly does not want to be anywhere near Yunho or Jaejoong, who are the only other two people home besides Yoona, but she is in the shower and joining her would probably get Jonghyun killed.

So Junsu bears it, even if his moping is extraordinarily irritating.

“At least help me tape the boxes up,” Changmin asks, tossing Jonghyun a roll of tape. _I want to punch him_.

_Don’t be mean_ , Junsu soothes. He tries to give Jonghyun an encouraging smile but it clearly does nothing to soothe him. Sometimes even Junsu can’t help, as much as he wishes he could.

“The faucet leaks.”

Junsu blinks. “Excuse me?”

“At the apartment. The faucet leaks, the porch railing needs a good painting, and if it rains really hard the ceiling above the shower drips.”

Jonghyun sniffs suspiciously, and Junsu finishes folding a pair of jeans before settling down next to him, resting a hand on his thigh. “It’ll get better. Yunho forgives everything, you know that.”

“Not right away,” Jonghyun says, sounding pained.

“But eventually. It’ll be alright.”

“You’ve always soothed me, always made me feel better. How am I supposed to live here without that?”

He sniffs again, and Junsu shoots Changmin a dirty look when he snorts. “You will be fine,” Junsu says again.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. You’re pack.”

“As much as I’d like to hit you over the head,” Changmin cuts in, “Junsu’s right. Pack protects you, and it’ll be okay.”

“It doesn’t feel okay.”

“Eventually it will,” Junsu promises again, “I swear.”

“It’s really difficult to believe you.”

Junsu doesn’t know what else to say, so he just pats Jonghyun over the head, holding back a sigh, and goes back to folding pants. 

_He’ll learn_ , Changmin says.

_I know. But I hate seeing people depressed._

Comfort floods the bond and despite the gloomy atmosphere, Junsu drinks it in greedily, realizing that Jonghyun just needs to be depressed for awhile. 

_Everyone has their stages. He lost a girlfriend and an apartment and the Alpha’s favor, all in very close succession. He just needs time._

The sound of tape being torn from it’s roll is loud and Junsu glances at Jonghyun, who’s half-heartedly securing the boxes, looking as if he’s having a depressing conversation with his wolf.

“Just go,” Junsu tells him, “If you’re going to mope.”

“I’m not moping.”

“You are,” Junsu and Changmin say simultaneously. “Go read a book, or something. Watch a movie. Watch porn for all I care,” Changmin continues, “just take your attitude elsewhere.”

“I don’t watch porn,” Jonghyun huffs, but he does get up, flicking invisible lint from his corduroys.

“Whatever,” Changmin says. “Just go bother someone else for a little while.”

And so they’re left alone for a time, which they take advantage of, resting from packing and using a few minutes (okay, maybe a lot of minutes) to kiss.

“What’s got you all cuddly, lately?” Junsu asks. He doesn’t remember a time when Changmin had ever been this touchy.

“Not cuddly, horny,” Changmin corrects, “Less talking more kissing.”

“We should be packing,” Junsu impresses.

“There are many, many things we should be doing.”

Junsu decides to just let his mate do whatever he wants. It’s not like it’s _bad_.

— 

“Get a lot of _packing_ done?” Jaejoong asks snidely, when they finally emerge with some boxes.

“Lots,” Junsu says, grinning.

“Sounded like it.”

The grin becomes ferocious. 

“Whatever,” Jaejoong rolls his eyes, “are you done?”

“Mostly,” Junsu says. Jaejoong is cooking, but Junsu comes up behind him anyway, wrapping arms around his middle from behind. “I’ll miss you.”

“It’s not like the apartment’s across the the country, Junsu.”

“But I’ll _miss_ you.”

He hears a sigh, cooking chopsticks set down, and Junsu’s more than happy to set his face in the crook of Jaejoong’s neck when he turns around. “I’ll miss you, too,” Jaejoong says. “I’ll miss being able to walk upstairs and have you make me laugh. Now I’ll have to call you, and it won’t be as funny because I’m not looking at your face.”

“You sound like Yoochun.”

“I’ll miss cuddling behind Changmin’s back,” Jaejoong continues, ignoring Junsu’s barb.

“Me too. I guess we’ll have to coordinate times…and not that this reminds me, even though it does, but where did Yunho take Minho?”

“To the hospital to apologize. Mostly to Seohyun. He made a spectacle and she got into trouble for it. Hopefully we’ll be able to avoid a lawsuit.” 

A lawsuit is that last thing they need; the less attention turned towards them the better.

There’s a thump in the hallway and Junsu feels Changmin glowering from the doorway. “Why do you not get that our No Touching Jaejoong rule is an _actual_ No Touching Jaejoong rule, even if we are moving out?”

Junsu snorts, pulling Jaejoong closer. “I’m sure you can find a way for me to compensate. You usually do.”

“You can start by finding out where Jinki’s truck is.”

“Don’t order me around,” Junsu snaps. But he’s not really upset, swiping Jaejoong’s cell from his back pocket and texting their second. He purposefully does not tell Jinki it’s not actually Jaejoong trying to borrow the truck, and grins when the response is almost immediate.

_Shift ends in an hour. Be there soon, unless there’s a call._

Junsu sends back a thank you, and a second later another text comes in. _This isn’t Jaejoong, is it?_

“It’s because you aren’t texting like I do,” Jaejoong tells him, sounding amused, and he swipes it back, fingers flying, phone vibrating with responses. “Go finish packing, Junsu. Appease your mate.”

“Appease _your_ mate,” Junsu grumbles, but allows Changmin to pull him away.

“You’re going to drive me insane.”

“You need to get over that I like cuddling. I cuddle, especially with Jaejoong.”

“And I’m going to make you pay for that,” Changmin informs him, shoving a box into his hands, “later on.”

“I’m counting on it,” Junsu sniffs, and trudges back downstairs feeling rather triumphant.

— 

Minho sits on the floor of the living room when he gets back, unable to look at anyone as they pass. Junsu tries to cheer him up, but nothing works and finally Jaejoong sets a plate of food in front of him and orders all of them to leave Minho be.

Junsu doesn’t hear him eat anything, but when Jaejoong goes to check on Minho later and comes back out with an empty plate of food, Junsu stops worrying that Minho might try to starve himself out of shame. Yunho can make one feel very guilty, should he want to.

And speak of the devil, Junsu has to suddenly plaster himself to the side of the hallway so that Yunho doesn’t mow him down, scowl etched deep into his features as he makes for his bedroom. Jaejoong isn’t long in following and he manages to give Junsu an encouraging smile before disappearing.

“Why’s he still upset?” Junsu asks, knowing Changmin had come up behind him. It isn’t like Yunho to remain mad; it’s not as if Minho had killed someone.

“Smelled the vampire at the hospital,” Changmin says. “Scoured the whole thing and couldn’t find it. I think it’s going to drive him mad.”

Ah. Well, that would explain the mood, then.

“No practice today?”

“Not my parts today, and I told the director I had to move so he said to just come in tomorrow.”

“Very understanding of him.”

“He has a crush on me.”

Changmin pauses in the doorway of their bedroom. “Doesn’t he have a wife?”

“Yup, but that’s not stopped him before.” Junsu doesn’t think it will ever. Despite his genius, the director likes to sleep around, and vows mean nothing to him.

“What a jerk.”

“Come on Mr. Horny-Not-Cuddly,” Junsu whispers, “we’ve got a little while before Jinki arrives. Let’s make good use of the time.”

He doesn’t have to convince Changmin, but he does like teasing, managing to cock his hip and get his sexy face on before his mate is all over him. “I like a Horny Changmin,” Junsu says, sighing happily as his shirt is slid off.

“I like a Willing Junsu,” Changmin whispers back.

Fluffball laughs.

Fifteen minutes later, they’re in the shower, Junsu tucked happily against Changmin’s chest as his scalp is rubbed. “You’re literally the best,” he says.

“Just taking care of you,” Changmin says, “Like I promised.”

“You always keep your promises.”

“More like I always will. Now get back under the spray. You can get out and greet Jinki. He just arrived.”

Jinki’s still a little stiff, but he hands over the keys willingly and even starts to help Junsu lug boxes down the stairs and load them into the back of the pickup. 

“You’re sad,” the second comments, before Changmin can join them, “You shouldn’t be. You’ll still be coming here a lot. And you’ll like the privacy it will allow you, I imagine.”

Junsu does his best not to wince. “I know.”

Jinki brushes a hand across Junsu’s back, a silent way of acknowledging that he’s not mad anymore, even though his wolf are having a hard time admitting it.

“Thank you for letting us take your truck.”

Jinki shrugs. “I need to stay here anyway, while Yunho broods. You can drive it back over when you’ve unloaded.”

“Have you really—is the vampire really that difficult to find?”

“Yes,” Jinki says.

Junsu’s kept from more questions when Changmin comes down the stairs, balancing three huge boxes in his arms like they’re empty. Junsu’s sure it’s the heaviest ones, though. “Show off,” he teases, but sends his appreciation for Changmin’s muscles into their bond. They look fantastic straining against his T-shirt.

“There’s only one left.”

Junsu goes up to get it. He has to swallow down a little emotion at the sight of their room completely bare and empty, and he takes a moment to stand there, breathing deep until he feels Changmin’s arms come around him. “If you get too emotional I may have to poke fun at you.”

“I’m not emotional…yet. Just nostalgic.”

“It’s not like we’re leaving forever. We are literally coming right back after we’re done unloading the truck to return it.”

“I know that.”

“Don’t be mad,” Changmin croons, and Junsu allows his mate’s voice and presence to wash over him. He doesn’t really know why he feels this way. They’re coming back, eventually, after they get a better handle on the new ranking. “Don’t be _sad_ ,” Changmin says, arms tightening. “I’ll make Yunho order you if I have to.”

“Okay.”

“Think of all the private time we’ll get to have!”

It’s all Junsu’s been thinking about, really. Changmin kisses to distract and five minutes later, Junsu feels a million times better and there’s a little excitement bubbling up inside of him. “Better,” Changmin comments.

They keep their hands entwined, not bothering to say goodbye because they really are coming back after they’ve unloaded their belongings and honestly, it’s not like they’re moving a whole house. It’s just a room.

“Text me when you’re on your way back,” Jinki says, as they leave, and Junsu waves his hand to show that he heard.

“I don’t know why he needs to know that.”

“Maybe he thinks he can get some time in with Yoona before we’re done.”

Changmin laughs. “Probably.”

Jinki’s GPS is already loaded with Jonghyun’s address, even though Junsu has a pretty basic idea of where the apartment’s located, and it’s only a ten minute drive. Changmin doesn’t even speed. Junsu thinks that maybe he’ll get a bike, so he can travel to the pack house without having to drive. He’d like that.

They walk up without anything first, just to get the lay of the apartment. 

“We’re going to have to go shopping.” Even though Jonghyun had left most of the furniture untouched, it’s shabby, sparse and a little depressing. The bathroom needs a good scrubbing, the bedroom a definite dusting, and the kitchen…the kitchen needs a new everything.

“Well, let’s not until we decide if we want to stay. If it’s only until the lease is up I don’t want to spend money.”

“You’re about to become a billionaire,” Junsu points out.

“More reason for us to get something better than this. A house. An expensive condo.”

“Something with a jacuzzi,” Junsu says.

“Yes, please.”

They carry their boxes up the two flights of stairs in the building. It’s not very big, two floors, five apartments on each, and Junsu’s not sure what to think when no one pokes their head out to see what all the ruckus is. But he can roll with it; he likes his privacy.

It’s going without any sort of agreement or discussion that they put off unpacking for a little while in favor of kissing. Up against the door, a wall, the refrigerator, and Junsu starts to think it’ll be awhile before they go back to the house. 

But then he smells it. Junsu stiffens immediately, lips pausing, and Changmin pulls away enough to get a good look at his face. “What?”

“Vampire.” 

If he hadn’t bruised Changmin’s hips earlier, he is now. Junsu watches until recognition flashes across his mate’s face. “I’ll call Yunho and Jaejoong,” Changmin says. 

They stumble away from the wall, straightening their clothing. Vampires can’t enter a house without being invited, so they at least know he’s not in the apartment, and when Junsu peeks around the curtain, he sees it, standing in the parking lot next the truck with a small smile on its face. 

Changmin is saying something on the phone behind him and Junsu uses his voice as an anchor, just in case the vampire tries to bewitch him. He’s not entirely sure if that’s even possible as most of the things he’s heard are rumors, anyway, but better safe then sorry.

“He’s coming with the pack.”

“I wish the Marrok was here.”

“Yunho will call him, I’m sure.”

“He’s not going to stay down there forever.”

Almost immediately, there’s a knock on the door. Junsu shudders, and a quick peek through the peep hole confirms that it’s the vampire, smile still etched into his face, stench suddenly twenty times worse than it had been.

“You should let me in.” His voice carries easily to where they’re standing. 

_We need to buy Yunho some time to get here_ , Changmin thinks. Junsu nods.

They’re not stupid enough to allow him inside, or to open the door, but they stand next to it. “What do you want?”

“Just to talk.”

“We seem to be conversing fine through the door.”

There’s literal silence, Junsu not able to make out anything of what the vampire may be doing, and when he looks again, sees him standing still, attention rapt and staring right back at him.

“You’re not allowed in Korea,” Changmin says, “There are laws against this, laws your people agreed to follow.”

“I’m not a part of those people.”

This is new (and sort of scary) information. Junsu has always been under the impression that vampires are not anarchists, that somewhere they have a leader, because they often ascribe to one purpose, should the need arise. He doesn’t like the sound of vampires not following that rule.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

Changmin’s fingers nearly slip against Junsu’s, they’re so sweaty. Junsu’s phone vibrates and Jaejoong’s text reads _five minutes_.

“I don’t like laws,” the vampires says. “Are you sure we can’t talk face to face?”

Junsu is quite positive. Changmin wavers a moment, if only because he’d very much like to rip the vampire to shreds for threatening their mate, but Junsu assures him through their bond that he’d much rather Changmin be safe and not risk an attack until their back up arrives.

_I’m going to change for when Yunho gets here._

Changmin kisses his cheek, moving away, stripping his clothes off and Junsu turns away. Mate or no, changing is painful and deserves privacy, if one can afford to give it. He pats Changmin’s head when it’s complete, scratching behind his ear and feeling his wolf desperately wanting to join Changmin but knowing it’s best to wait until Yunho arrives, which should be any minute. 

The vampire has remained silent, and Junsu knows he’s no longer outside the door, but the stench from him is still overwhelming. He’s there, somewhere, and once Yunho arrives and they go outside, they’ll be able to figure out exactly where that is.

“I don’t understand what he wants,” Junsu whispers. “Do you think he’s after the pack?”

_We don’t care at this point,_ Changmin’s growling, teeth showing through his lips, _He’s hurt what’s ours, scared the pack. He doesn’t belong here._

There’s no dissuading his mate, and it isn’t like Junsu even wants to. Fluffball desperately wants to see the vampire burnt to a crisp.

_I’m not giving him the time to burn_ , Changmin hisses, hackles raised, _painful as it might be_.

Junsu pats Changmin’s head again, and then a second later feels Yunho in wolf form hurtling up the stairs, Jaejoong right behind him. They only open the door when they’re sure the vampire isn’t going to attempt any tricks to get inside.

“Where is he?” Jaejoong asks. His hand is resting on Yunho’s head.

“He left as Changmin changed.”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrow a bit. The stench is still present, and it’s clear that even if he’s left the building, he hasn’t gone far. He’s probably watching. “Changmin go with Yunho and circle the building. Yoochun’s waiting at the car. Junsu, come with me. Jinki’s about to arrive with Minho.” 

Changmin’s already darted down the stairs before Jaejoong’s finished talking and Junsu latches onto Jaejoong’s hand as they make their way down the steps as well. Belatedly, Junsu wonders at no one else in the apartment complex poking their heads out due to the noise the wolves are making, and he wonders if it’s because of something the vampire is doing.

“Too quiet,” he whispers.

“I’m sure the vampire has done something to keep your neighbors in their rooms.”

“I’m not really sure I want to stay here any longer.”

“You aren’t going to have to worry about that vampire after tonight. We’ll get him.”

“Will you?” A voice asks beside Junsu’s ear, and suddenly all Junsu can smell is vampire, and even though he doesn’t panic, even though he manages to swipe at the monster and land a blow, even though he’s a _fighter_ , the vampire is quicker. 

Pain erupts at the back of his head, Junsu screaming as something hot burns him at the base of his neck and as he collapses, sees Jaejoong coming to stand in front of him. 

He knows he’d been bitten the moment he feels Changmin realize it in their bond, and Junsu shuts his eyes, willing unconsciousness, knowing that fighting it would only make it worse.

_Hurry_ , he thinks at Changmin.

There isn’t any response.


	4. Four

Changmin hates blood. Or at least, he hates blood that he’s not eating while in wolf form. Blood on a pack member is unsettling. Blood on his mate is unforgivable. But he can’t worry about doling out punishment; Yunho will have to do that because Junsu unconscious on the ground makes Changmin unable to do anything but collapse next to him, changing into his human form so he can cradle Junsu in his lap and keep a worried hand against the wound at the back of Junsu’s neck.

It isn’t healing, so after a moment, Changmin begins to lick at him. Eventually the trickle of blood slows and finally stops, though that’s as far as the healing goes. 

He whines in the back of his throat, wanting his mate to wake up, wanting Junsu to tell him everything’s okay, and that Junsu _can’t_ , is the scariest thing Changmin’s ever experienced, including the time a gumiho had ripped open his stomach. At least then, Junsu had been awake.

He doesn’t know how much time passes, with him naked and pressed close to Junsu, faces together, his arms tight around his mate, but he soon becomes aware of Jaejoong wrapping a sheet around him, mouth tight.

“What happened?”

“Yunho got his teeth into him, but the vamp got away.”

“Yunho’s hurt,” Changmin says, noting that Jaejoong’s face is paler than usual and knowing that only ever means one thing.

“He’ll live. He wasn’t bitten,” Jaejoong gives a significant look to Junsu. “Let’s get him upstairs. Yunho’s too ragged to do anything, but Eric should be here soon.”

Yunho’s still in wolf form and sprawled all over the floor when Changmin steps around him, Junsu in his arms. Something passes between his Alpha and Jaejoong, maybe a pat on the head, Yunho licking Jaejoong’s hand carefully, but Changmin doesn’t really care, focused entirely on keeping Junsu close.

The bed has sheets on it, and pillows tossed haphazardly towards one end. Changmin lays Junsu down on them and then fits himself around his mate, holding back tears. He wants to dive into their bond and fix whatever the vampire’s bite had done, but he’s smart enough to wait for Eric. 

The last thing he wants is to fuck everything up more.

So he tries not to panic, comforted by the fact that he can feel and hear Junsu’s heart still beating, and that his mate is puffing little breaths of air onto Changmin’s bare chest. 

Jaejoong comes in with a first aid kit after awhile, and Yunho follows, having since changed. “You’re a trooper,” he murmurs, climbing in on the other side of Junsu, and wraps an arm around both his wolves.

Changmin’s not sure how Yunho had been hurt, but he feels a rush of affection that his Alpha can still give comfort, even when it’s probably all he wants for himself. Even so, Changmin can’t help his questions.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Hopefully nothing, for now,” Yunho says. “It’s lucky Jaejoong was with him and the vamp couldn’t get in a second bite.”

“A second bite mean ownership,” Jaejoong mutters, mostly to himself as he wipes at Junsu’s neck and slathers it with some sort of herbal smelling goo. “He would have to do everything the vampire says.”

Changmin has heard the legends, but having it come from the mouth of someone he trusts is disconcerting.

“It’s not going to happen,” Yunho says, though he doesn’t stop Changmin from growling. 

_Junsu is ours_. His wolf is very unhappy.

“I owe you an apology. I wasn’t thinking about the vampire or that he obviously has an interest in Junsu. I shouldn’t have made you move out so soon.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“I think you should come back. Until he’s caught.”

At least they hadn’t actually unpacked anything. Jaejoong curls up behind him and it’s wonder how they all manage to fit, even when Jinki and Yoochun come in, both of them just in boxers having changed back into their human forms. 

“I’ll wait for Eric outside,” Jinki says, when no one moves to make room for him.

Yoochun tries to follow, but Changmin whines a bit pathetically, suddenly wanting Yoochun’s presence. There’s nowhere for him to lay but at their feet, so Jaejoong maneuvers himself (skillfully, Changmin notes,) to lay on top of Yunho and lets Yoochun cozy up to Changmin’s back.

“Tired,” Changmin says, and tries not to let his voice crack.

“You need to stay awake,” Yunho says, “I know it’s hard. I can feel you wanting to reach into your bond, but just wait a little longer.”

It’s hard to hold his mate so close and know he’s in danger, know it’s possibly a very bad situation and not be able to do anything. Tears spill over without them meaning to and Yoochun fingers wipe them gently. “Don’t cry, Changmin. It’ll be okay. Nothing’s going to take your Junsu from you, I promise.”

Somewhere in the middle of Jaejoong singing to him from atop Yunho and Yunho’s hand on his waist, and Yoochun fingers stroking Changmin’s hair, Eric arrives, pushing the other three off the bed. He makes a show of not touching Junsu and that calms Changmin more than he should probably admit.

“I’ll make sure nothing bad happens. Mentally, anyway, so delve into your bond. But just be careful. We don’t want this to end in a mess.”

— 

Junsu’s palm beach is as serene as ever. The breeze is calming, shadows from the palm trees lengthening across the warm sand, the sound of the waves soothing Changmin’s raw nerves. He knows the beach can extend for however long Junsu wants it to, and if his mate thinks there’s a possibility that his mind will be infiltrated, he’d make it never-ending, just to confuse the bastard.

But Changmin knows exactly where to go, heading up a ways and through the trees to a hammock, and the sight of his mate cocooned in it very nearly breaks his heart. The nail polish is gone from his fingernails, no eyeliner, black hair, and Changmin inwardly mourns at the loss of sexy, rocker Junsu he’d become used to seeing. Not that this Junsu isn’t attractive, because he is, it’s just that Changmin knows it’s not how he wants to look right now, and that speaks volumes about his mental state.

“Room for me?”

There’s always just enough. 

“Make some breeze or something, so we sway.”

Junsu snorts, but the wind comes, and so do his tears. 

“You’re mine,” Changmin says, “You will never belong to him.”

“I didn’t even see it coming. He was just there, all of a sudden. How… How can I fight off something I can’t see, that’s faster than me?”

“He’s a vampire, Junsu. We weren’t prepared and I was…hotheaded. This wouldn’t have happened if I had just stayed with you. I should have—I’m sorry. I promised to care for you and I didn’t tonight. I’m an idiot.”

“You really are.” There’s no malice, and Changmin lets it go with a gentle nip to Junsu’s ear because it turns into a kiss on the cheek, to one on his lips, and it makes both of them feel better.

“I need my Junsu,” Changmin says, “I’m shit without you.”

“It’s safer here.”

“It’s safer if you’re awake and can move if he happens to come across you. And I’m not leaving your side again. Yunho’s moving us back to the house. He was very remorseful.”

“Good thing we didn’t unpack.”

“Didn’t really like the apartment much anyway.”

“Me neither,” Junsu confesses. 

“You’ll come back?” 

“Yes,” Junsu agrees, “But I want us to lay here awhile more. I think with you here I’ll calm down. You make everything okay.”

“For a little while, then.”

The breeze rocks them, timed with Junsu’s breathing and as Changmin watches, his Junsu comes back. His hair is dyed again, eyeliner reappearing, and one by one, the nails on his fingers painted black. One is even sparkly.

“That’s more like it.”

“I’m becoming used to this,” Junsu says, “Are you sure you’re alright with it? Because I think this image will stay for awhile. It makes me feel super sexy.”

“You’re always sexy,” Changmin says, out of obligation, “But I don’t mind. I love it. Ready?”

“Ready,” Junsu affirms.

The palm trees fade away.

— 

They’re alone when Changmin regains his consciousness. He’s immediately suspicious, though a moment of concentration outside clears his doubts; he can hear Jaejoong in the kitchen. He helps Junsu to his feet, hands nearly fused together, and they walk out. The carpet feels incredibly uncomfortable underneath their feet.

“You’re up,” Jaejoong says, without looking, “Great. Yunho and Eric left already, but Yoochun and Jinki are downstairs. They loaded your boxes back into the truck.”

Changmin can see that. The apartment is back to looking extremely bare, save for the kettle and two travel mugs of tea Jaejoong has waiting for them. 

“Did they go back to the house?”

“Yes. They’re conference calling with the other Alphas. We’re going to have guests until the vamp is caught.”

“Probably should have done it earlier,” Changmin says. He downs the tea in several large gulps, feeling more at ease as he tosses the empty mug to Jaejoong and frees up an arm to rest on Junsu’s shoulders. “Let’s go, before he thinks he can come back.”

Junsu spends the car ride curled up with his head in Changmin’s lap. Yoochun’s sitting next to them and only because it’s him does Changmin tolerate a hand on Junsu’s thigh. His mate finds it comforting and Changmin can’t deny him that.

“How many are coming?” he hears Jinki ask Jaejoong. Both are in front, Jinki driving. Normally, Changmin wouldn’t have liked anyone else driving his car but he likes the idea of someone else sitting with Junsu even less.

There’s a pause that means Jaejoong speaking with Yunho through their bond. “Lots. Um. I’m not sure we will have room for them actually. I hope they get that bastard in one go. Oh god.”

“Is it the pack down south?”

“Most of them, yes.”

“But they’re like…three times our size. Actually _most of them_ is probably three times our size.”

“I hope they get the bastard in one go,” Jaejoong says again.

_I don’t want to deal with people_ , Junsu says. He’s frowning, picking at Changmin’s jeans.

_We’ll lock ourselves upstairs until someone has need of us. You won’t have to see any of them_.

Yoochun shoots him a look that means “I know you’re mind speaking, can you please talk out loud and keep me in the loop?” but Changmin ignores it. He’s third now, after all, and if Junsu doesn’t want any one to know what he’s thinking then no one is going to know. 

_Stop growling_. Changmin doesn’t even know when he’d started. _Your protectiveness over me is adorable, but you don’t have to be upset at anyone in this car._

Changmin smooths a hand down Junsu’s arm as an apology, even though it’s not the wolves in the car he wants to rip apart.

— 

The house is in complete chaos. 

Changmin doesn’t even pause, practically lifting Junsu off his feet and plowing through the house full of wolves, some in human form, some not, and up the stairs. Their room is still empty, bed devoid of sheets and their comforter, so Changmin moves them to Jaejoong and Yunho’s room instead. 

Taemin’s lounging on the bed, but Junsu flops happily next to him before he can leave. “Stay. Otherwise, Changmin might do inappropriate things to me and I’m not in the mood.”

“I can control myself,” Changmin says through his teeth, even as he crawls onto the bed next to them.

“I can leave,” Taemin offers.

“Stay,” Junsu insists. “Have you been listening to what’s going on downstairs? Tell me all the gossip.”

The southern pack is mostly male, as all packs are. Changmin’s met them a few times—is sort of friends with a few of them, even if they don’t see each other often, but today he doesn’t really care. Today all he cares about is his mate and making sure he isn’t hurt anymore.

Changmin shifts in closer to Junsu pressing his face into his mate’s neck and tightening the arm around his middle, even as Taemin blabbers through all the conversations he’d overheard. New mates, new wolves, and Changmin is glad it’s distracting Junsu from thinking about the crazy vampire that wants to eat him.

You _could stop thinking about it,_ Junsu’s wolf tells him, while Junsu starts to ask Taemin questions.

Changmin kisses Junsu’s neck in apology, carefully avoiding the scar. He knows it will never smooth over, the magic of it interfering with Junsu’s werewolf abilities to heal. Satisfaction floods their bond, and Changmin keeps his lips there, pleased that he’s pleasing Junsu, and it’s not until he hears someone coming up the stairs and heading purposefully towards the room that he pulls a little bit away.

Changmin barely keeps his growl checked as he recognizes the the face of the wolf in the doorway. One of Siwon’s. Changmin’s rival, if there ever was on, at least concerning Junsu.

Taemin casts a glance at him, clearly sensing his mood. “I’ll go back downstairs.” 

“Hyukjae,” Changmin nods, and makes sure the wolf sees him pulling Junsu closer. He’s well aware of Junsu and Hyukjae’s history, and while it never amounted to anything, the fact that _at one point in time_ Hyukjae had thought Junsu could have been his mate is enough for Changmin to get jealous.

_Don’t be mean, or I’ll spend the rest of the evening with him and_ you _can go spend the evening keeping a leash on Minho_.

Changmin allows them to hug, though he makes sure they both see his scowl, even if it’s ignored.

“Can’t believe the bloodsucker is after you,” Hyukjae says. Changmin will never understand how Junsu ever found him attractive. His face is too round and his jaw is funny and Changmin doesn’t like his smile. Not at all.

_Cut it out, Changmin. You are my mate, not Hyukjae_.

“I’m not as worried as I was,” Junsu says. His hand pets the inside of Changmin’s wrist, a gesture that clearly says _because of you_. Changmin’s irritation lessens just slightly.

“Half of us are hunting tonight. The others will stay here to guard you.”

“I’m flattered,” Junsu says, “But I’d like to hunt.”

“You’ll have a very difficult time convincing your Alpha of that.”

“And me,” Changmin growls, “You are not going anywhere.”

Hyukjae nods and Changmin thinks maybe the wolf isn’t as bad as he thought, if he thinks the same as Changmin. Junsu can’t leave the house. He’ll be very safe in a place where a vampire will never be able to reach him because no one in the house would ever invite him in. And an order from Yunho will make sure of that, in case the vampire thinks he can get tricky.

“Well, it’s worth a try. I would love to tear into him.”

“Me too,” Changmin says, “But you’re safe here.”

“I know that.”

They move onto soccer, leaving Changmin floundering a bit because while he enjoys the game, he doesn’t follow it to the point of having deep discussions about players. 

“I’m going to go talk with Yunho,” he says to Junsu, and takes great pleasure in turning Junsu’s face to his for a kiss. It’s a show of possession, and knows that Hyukjae will see it as such. Maybe it lasts a little too long for what it’s meant as, but Changmin feels a little proud at Junsu’s glazed look when he pulls away. “I’ll fill you in once I’ve heard the plans.”

He doesn’t mind Junsu having friends. In fact when his wolf isn’t getting irrationally jealous, Changmin’s happy about it; he has his own friends, after all, and when he gets downstairs he follows his nose to them.

The first thing Kyuhyun asks him about is Yoona. “She smells good. It’s not because she’s mated, is it? Because—“ 

“She’s off limits,” Changmin says, “Unless you want to fight Jinki for her. I didn’t tell you that, though, it’s still under wraps. Especially from Jinki.”

“I see,” Kyuhyun frowns. He’s clearly disappointed. “What about Seohyun?”

“Stop trying to seduce my pack members. No one will take kindly to you even standing near her right now. Why can’t you just be happy to see me?”

“I’m happy to hunt some crazy vampire,” Kyuhyun offers. He smiles, though, and Changmin goes in search of the wine he hides from Jaejoong, ushering Kyuhyun out the back and onto the porch. Minho’s there, staring glumly out at the lawn. “Ah,” Kyuhyun murmurs, plopping down next to him, “You smell like Seohyun. You must be the reason I’m not allowed to pursue her.”

Minho turns, eyes golden, “If you even _think_ —“

“Oh, relax,” Kyuhyun huffs, taking the glass Changmin offers him, “I’m not actually interested. Just bored.”

“Then be excited about vampire hunting,” Changmin says.

The wine is good, something he’s been waiting to share with Kyuhyun since Changmin had bought it maybe three years ago. He can’t believe it’s been that long since he’d last seen Kyuhyun. Since before Junsu.

“Your mate seems sweet,” Kyuhyun says offhandedly, “Went to his musical the other day, though I didn’t realize I was seeing him perform until I walked into the building.”

“If he finds it in himself to come downstairs I’ll introduce you. Wait. You were in Seoul and you didn’t bother coming to see me?”

“Don’t pretend like you’re offended,” Kyuhyun returns smoothly, swirling his wine glass. “I was bored and so I came to get the lay of the land after hearing the vampire news.”

Changmin snorts. “Always so proactive.”

“I generally try not to be but I can’t say I would pass up a good fight.”

An errant thought passes through Changmin’s mind: Junsu, feeling slightly uncomfortable with something. Changmin shoves down his wolf’s sudden urge to charge through walls to get to Junsu and instead polls his mate. 

_Siwon wants to look at my bite._

Alpha of the southern pack, Siwon was a revered doctor, though because he was away from the pack a lot he shared his pack duties with Jungsu, his second, and Kangin, his third. Also Siwon is one of the most gentle wolves Changmin’s ever met and he mostly just likes to be that way, despite his enormous amount of power.

“Junsu wants me,” Changmin announces, “He’ll let you in the room if you praise him enough.”

They take the wine bottle and their glasses, still mostly full, for fear of someone else stealing them. “You coming?” Changmin asks Minho, “No sense in moping around.”

To his credit, Minho actually looks pleased that he’s being invited along and Changmin thinks that’s a good start; maybe some day he’ll be something of a friend to Minho. That’d be great.

Siwon’s waiting patiently at the foot of the bed, smiling serenely as Hyukjae rests against him. Junsu’s not exactly nervous, but he relaxes as Changmin slides onto the bed next to him, nuzzling under his ear.

“You’ve been drinking wine.”

“Kyuhyun’s here,” Changmin says, like Junsu’s crazy. He knows about Changmin’s secret stash of alcohol; he’s helped himself a few times.

“Hi,” Junsu says, a little shyly.

“Changmin said you’d let me in if I showered you with praise. I saw your musical the other day—you were amazing.”

Junsu blushes. “Thank you.”

“If we’re through with the pleasantries,” Siwon says, voice curling around the room. 

He’s more amused than impatient, and Changmin reminds himself that Siwon’s a powerful Alpha capable of ending them all without a second thought. He does not look him in the eye, and instead holds onto Junsu’s hand as Siwon does whatever it is he needs to at the back of Junsu’s neck: cleaning, inspecting, or something.

Kyuhyun’s low whistle as he leans in to peer at the bite makes Junsu stiffen and Siwon pauses to give him a look. “Sorry,” Kyuhyun says, “But that’s one hell of a bite.”

“Yes, thank you, we all needed you to voice that out loud because we couldn’t see it for ourselves,” Changmin replies, squeezing Junsu’s hand.

“Hey, you invited me. I didn’t know it was that bad.”

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon says, “Either be quiet or leave.”

Kyuhyun chooses to take a sip of his wine. 

“I wish I could say it’s a clean bite,” Siwon says, “But he really did a number on you.” He gives them a thoughtful look, “I really do think it’s best Junsu stay inside to avoid a second bite.”

“I will be,” Junsu whispers. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Siwon nods, patting Junsu’s shoulder blade. “Hyukjae, Kyuhyun.” Hyukjae and Siwon leave first, and Junsu stops Kyuhyun from leaving too quickly, blurting out, “You really liked my show?”

“Yeah. You were really great. I expect VIP passes next time, alright?”

Junsu laughs.

“If someone asks where we are, tell them we’re indisposed.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll figure that out without me having to say,” Kyuhyun teases and raises the wine glass before strolling out the door rather leisurely.

“I like him,” Junsu says, “And I can see why he is your friend.”

“Shut up,” Changmin grouses. “Just. Gross. You’re not allowed to give him anything. Ever. Not VIP tickets, not nosebleed seats, nothing.”

“The theater doesn’t even have a nosebleed section.”

“Junsu,” Changmin starts, but immediately forgets his retort because Junsu lips are on his, and Junsu’s body is sliding on top of him and Junsu’s hands are threading up into his hair. “ _Junsu_.”

He smells so good, so intoxicating, and Changmin’s all too happy to let it happen, all too happy to have Junsu fill Changmin’s senses as he grinds down and his breathy little moans turn into gasps until they’re worked up into a frenzy.

Though it only lasts so long. Junsu’s fingers tighten for a second, his face going white, and Changmin’s stomach drops in fear when Junsu whispers, “He’s here,”

And then Changmin feels the scream before he hears it, pulsing through their pack bonds and he’s tearing himself away from Junsu and shoving past Minho who’s also scrambling down the stairs. Changmin only runs into Jaejoong, surmises he’s come from that direction and spins on his heel, nearly tearing into the wood floor in his haste to get out back.

To get to Seohyun.

He smells vampire everywhere, though he doesn’t see it and his stomach curls at the sight of blood flowing through Seohyun’s fingers where they clutch her neck. He reaches her first, covering her hand with his own and letting Yunho and the rest of the wolves bound past him, searching for a trail. The Alpha orders him to stay, knowing that otherwise Changmin’d follow after hearing the howl from a wolf. And a moment later it comes, telling Changmin they’ve found a trail and he’s left with Siwon prying away fingers to get a look at the wound and Minho grabbing Seohyun’s other hand. Junsu appears a second later and his presence helps to calm Changmin’s wolf.

“Can you talk?” Changmin asks. “What happened, beautiful?”

“Did he bite you twice?” Siwon presses. 

Seohyun shakes her head; Changmin is suddenly able to breathe a whole lot better. She shudders violently against his chest, and Changmin knows this bite is going to be so much worse than Junsu’s because Seohyun isn’t mated. She doesn’t have a connection to help fight the vampire’s calls like Junsu had. Which is not to say the pack can’t help her, but it’s less of a specific bond.

“Seohyun, focus on one of us. Instead of trying to grab us all just latch onto one of us. Minho. Try just holding onto Minho.”

He only suggests it since he’s right there, and grasping onto him will be easier than someone already with a mate.

“Stop fighting once you’ve got ahold of him,” Changmin orders.

He knows when it happens, Seohyun relaxing and Minho collapsing next to her. Changmin arranges both of their heads on his lap carefully, smoothing their hair, grateful when Junsu comes to sit behind him in order to support his back so it’s not uncomfortable.

“You’ll be ok?” Siwon asks. He can’t do much about the bite save clean and bandage is properly. He’s wiping Seohyun’s blood off his hands with sanitary wipes, clearly intending to go after the vampire rather than head back into the house for a good scrubbing.

“We’re fine.”

Changmin had just noticed Kyuhyun coming out of the house with blankets. He’s a sarcastic asshole when he wants to be, but he has an excellent sense of where he’s needed an when, and has an extremely good hold on his wolf—enough so that even when a vampire presents himself he can hold off on the need to run after it. Something Yunho had to order Changmin to do.

“I’m impressed,” he tells Kyuhyun.

“I’m just that awesome.”

“Shut up and help Junsu support me.”

“I’m fine,” Junsu says, “Kyuhyun should just be alert incase the vampire comes back.”

“Too bad for you, I can’t be ordered around. Move over.” 

Changmin feels that a high five with Kyuhyun wouldn’t be well accepted, especially considering Junsu’ scowl, though he does slide a bit and Changmin adjusts himself comfortably against the two of them.

“Cozy,” Kyuhyun comments.

Junsu snaps at him.

“Okay,” Changmin soothes, “Junsu, relax. Kyuhyun, stop flirting with me.”

“Can I flirt with Junsu, then?”

“You may not,” Changmin says at exactly the same moment Junsu does, and this time, Changmin does do a high five, even accepting a kiss for his trouble.

Kyuhyun only sighs, and that’s the end of their conversation, all three of them listening intently for any sounds that may indicate the fate of the vampire. When they do hear something, it’s swearing, and the smell of frustration when members of their respective packs start to return is enough explanation as to what had happened.

“Yunho’s in a foul mood,” Jaejoong warns, when he walks by them, “Do not look at him.” He takes a moment to glance at Seohyun, apparently satisfied with her care, like he has to approve of everything. Which, Changmin grudgingly admits, Jaejoong does, especially when Yunho is mad enough to be on the verge of losing his control. Changmin barely breathes as his Alpha walks by. Jinki follows, scowling dangerously, but still able to pat Changmin’s head as he passes. 

“That vampire is so screwed,” Kyuhyun breathes.

“Only if we can find him,” Changmin returns, and hopes against hope that it’s soon.


	5. Final

Junsu realizes an hour after Seohyun wakes up that he can feel the vampire in his mind. He’s snuggled into their bed, now back to being furnished with their sheets and comforter, most their room back in order from moving, and screams.

Jaejoong’s the first one in the room, because he’d just been passing the door, but Junsu doesn’t want to touch him, doesn’t want anyone but Changmin, panic creeping in on him because he doesn’t want this. Junsu doesn’t know if he can deal with this foreign presence.

“Changmin,” Junsu screeches, nearly breaking Jaejoong’s ribs as he shoves him away, “Changmin, Changmin!” 

Changmin had been outside, and Yunho’s in the room before him. Taking in the sight of Junsu screaming, tears and snot already all over the place, and Jaejoong sprawled on the floor, still wheezing from Junsu’s hit, he wisely goes to his mate first, helping him up.

But Junsu’s beyond caring, wanting only Changmin and only stopping his screeching until he’s in his mate’s arms, finding it difficult to breathe.

“Junsu, Junsu, what is it? What’s wrong? Please calm down, please talk to me, please. Junsu. Anything. Say anything, don’t _scare_ me like this, oh god. _Junsu_.”

He wants to talk, wants his mouth to form syllables and sentences but he can’t. He cannot find it him and so instead lets himself muffle his screams of terror in Changmin’s shoulder and slams the feeling of the vampire into their bond.

“Shit. Oh, shit, Junsu. Calm down. Oh god. Yunho, there’s a connection.” Junsu blocks it out, just yells, shouts, grips the bed post (instead of Changmin’s arm,) so hard it snaps. He feels chained, like a piece of his soul is slowly sliding out of his grasp and he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to hold himself together, and finally slips in unconsciousness.

When he wakes up, he’s tight against Changmin, aware of his arm smoothing the length of his back. Jaejoong’s sitting at their feet, worry etched into his face as he grips Junsu’s ankle, his fingers rubbing the bone and Yunho’s sitting beside the bed, head bowed, hands folded, teeth clenched.

Throat on fire, Junsu decides against speaking. “You’re awake,” Changmin breathes into his ear.

Yunho’s head shoots up.

“Don’t freak out,” Changmin murmurs, “Please don’t. I can’t deal with that again.”

There are tears in his voice, and Junsu takes a few deep breaths.

“It’ll be okay. Eric blocked him, you’ll be okay. It’s only one bite, he can’t do anything about it. And we’re going to catch him and I will rip through his fucking body myself.”

“Only if I don’t first,” Yunho growls from the chair.

“Junsu, do you—” Jaejoong starts, and Junsu knows exactly what he’s going to say.

“He doesn’t want anything,” Changmin says for him.

“Just you,” Junsu wheezes and it feels like needles are poking into his throat, even as the rough skin heals.

Changmin kisses him. _I am your voice_. He’s centered with his attention on Changmin’s mouth, with his hand gripping Changmin’s side, the feeling of his Alpha pulsing next to him. 

He thinks a few other pack members would help calm him, and he’s not sure if he thought it or implied it or what, but a second later Yoochun comes through the door. “Sorry, pretty. Jinki’s corralled the rest of the pack to lay with Seohyun; you’re stuck with just me.”

“It’s alright,” Changmin relays for him, “Junsu likes you best anyway.”

Someone laughs, loud and genuine, and Junsu doesn’t even care who it is, letting the feeling run through him and calm him heart. “Love you,” Changmin whispers into his ear. “You’re mine, Kim Junsu, and no one else’s no matter how many times they bite you or try to claim you. You will always belong to me.” 

“I know.”

“Don’t fucking forget it.”

“Yeah,” Yoochun says, “‘Cause I don’t want to ever be around him if you do.”

Junsu grins as he hears several people hit Yoochun hard, and he feels better. He feels like maybe he can forget the little bit of black creeping in his consciousness. He sighs, rolling onto his other side and curling back against Changmin. “Where’s Boa?”

The smile is brave. “She…has a hotel room, at the moment.” Junsu sees Jaejoong’s hand slide over to grip Yoochun’s leg instead. “She’s probably going to spend some time in Eric’s pack. Away.”

Giving out love and comfort helps. Junsu feels better as he wraps his arms around Yoochun and floods him with feelings, pushes out his own pain to make room for someone else’s.

“Siwon said he’d take her in for awhile, since Eric’s house is a little full right now,” Yunho chimes in, “I think that’ll be better for her. She knows more of his pack.”

Yoochun looks crestfallen. “Oh,” he says, “I. Well, whatever she wants. I guess I don’t really have a say. Let’s not talk about it.”

“Okay,” Junsu says. It’s rare for mating to not work out. It’s forever, ninety-nine percent of the time, and Junsu wishes the lightning hadn’t struck in their pack because no one deserves this sort of heartbreak. Junsu wouldn’t even wish it on the vampire.

_I would_ , Changmin growls into their bond.

Well, maybe. Maybe Junsu would wish it on him. He’d rather the vampire just be dead.

_Soon_ , Changmin promises. _Really, really, soon_.

Junsu’s in the middle of sliding Yoochun closer to him when Eric comes inside. He doesn’t says anything to Junsu, but rests his hand on Changmin’s hip when he comes to stand beside Yunho. “Hyesung found his hideout. Half of us need to stay here.”

It takes five seconds for the sentence to sink in and then Yunho and Jaejoong are on their feet. “I’m staying,” Changmin says, and Eric nods approvingly. “Yoochun can stay, too.”

“Seohyun should come in here. We can all mope together while the heroes go off into the night to kick some ass,” Yoochun grins, slightly more animated than he had been a moment before.

“Minho and Taemin are also staying and Siwon is leaving Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun, even though they’re good fighters, just in case. Also Hyesung is going to stay downstairs.”

“Jinki?” Yunho asks. He’s already thrown on a different shirt, one a lot easier to move around in.

“Coming, as long as I can pry him away from Yoona.”

“I’ll worry about that,” Yunho growls, and stalks out of the room.

“Leaving in five,” Eric calls after him cheerfully. “You’re good?” He asks Junsu, finally.

“Fine,” Junsu nods. “Get him and I’ll be perfect.”

“We will,” Jaejoong promises. Junsu believes him.

— 

Moonlight coming in through the window and Yoochun drooling on his shoulder wake Junsu up in the middle of the night. For a moment he panics, thinking something is wrong, but he doesn’t smell anything out the ordinary and the little bit of black in his mind is panicking about something not at all in close proximity to Junsu. He hopes it’s the combined packs tearing him apart.

Changmin brushes his nose against Junsu’s ear. “Why’re you up?” he slurs.

His shoulder accidentally nudges Yoochun. 

“S’wrong,” Yoochun mumbles, “Ewdroolsorry.”

“It’s alright. Just woke up, s’all. Think I’m worried.”

“Safe here,” Yoochun says, tossing an arm around Junsu and getting it half around Changmin in the process.

“I know.” 

A pillow lands on them, thrown from somewhere on the floor, and Minho’s voice says, “Please shut up, some of us are trying to sleep.”

Junsu feels Changmin’s relish when he throws the pillow back out into the dark. “Don’t hit my mate with pillows.”

“Don’t hit _Seohyun_ with the pillow,” Minho growls.

“Enough, oh my god, every one shut up,” Yoochun hisses, and Junsu puts a hand on Changmin’s arm in case he thinks Yoochun’s trying to order him around. But Changmin just feels amused. 

“We’re all so mature.”

It’s quiet after, though, and Junsu finds himself calmed as he listens to Changmin and Yoochun’s heart beats. He amuses himself with running through lines, hoping the repetition will lull him back to dreaming, and he’s almost there, when his wolf suddenly senses something— _smells_ it—and he’s wide awake.

“Changmin!”

His mate is up in a second. 

“Vampire,” Junsu says.

They shove Yoochun awake, who’s groggy, wiping drool from his chin for a second before he smells it too and by the time they trip over Minho, everyone’s awake and heading carefully towards the the door.

It’s a different smell. Still vampire, but not the one that’s been running around biting wolves. Yoochun’s texting without looking, no doubt informing Jaejoong that they have a visitor.

Changmin opens the door cautiously, leaving the screen between them, and there’s a lady standing there, with near bleach blond hair, a curl twining around one finger. “Hello,” she greets, and her teeth are blinding. “Is Yunho here?”

“No,” Changmin grits out, “He’s out hunting one of _you_.”

Her face falls. “Oh, dear. Already? Crap, I wanted to nab him before he did any damage.”

“Too late for that,” Changmin growls. 

“Did you get bitten?” She asks, and as her gaze slides to Junsu, Changmin’s grip on his wrist tightens.

“Two of our pack, no thanks to you.”

“I’m sorry. He escaped from us in France and we’ve had a terrible time chasing him around the globe. I can heal it for you, if you want.” 

“No, thank you, we’ve got it under control,” Changmin growls.

She looks disappointed. “Well, good for you. I wanted permission from your Alpha to hunt him, but it looks like we’ll just have to meet in the field. Do you know where he is?”

Junsu feels Yoochun twitch text to him. “Jaejoong’s not answering my text which means he must be extremely busy. They haven’t been updating us so we don’t know where they are. It’s around here, though, because they didn’t take the cars.”

“Right.” A blond curl is blown out of the vampire’s face in frustration. “Guess we’ll have a look around.”

“We have no objection,” Changmin says, “Just please refrain from hunting anything other than that asshole.”

“Of course,” she agrees. “I wish we could have met under better circumstances, wolf. If your Alpha gets back to you, let him know we’re hanging around. I really would like his official permission.”

“I don’t think they’ll be coming back until they’ve found your friend and killed him. He’s done irreparable damage to our—“

There’s a very loud bang from the end of the driveway. Junsu has no idea what it was or who made it, but it’s an angry sound, and when Yunho comes into view, scowl wider than the Pacific Ocean, Junsu’s heart sinks.

_No vampire_ , he thinks.

_No_ , Changmin says sourly, even though Junsu hadn’t been looking for a response. It’s all far too obvious.

Eric’s the first to approach the vampire and he smiles like he knows her. It’s a load off, that’s for sure. “Darling,” he says, “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

“I thought I missed the party,” the blond vampire sniffs, and then says something in english Changmin doesn’t quite catch, but it makes Eric smile and wink at Changmin before leading her away and they go off to stand underneath a tree in the yard. It’s far enough away to speak quietly and be unheard but still clearly in the vision of the wolves on the porch.

Yoochun had wandered off minutes ago, following Jaejoong into the kitchen (because what else is there to do at this point but feed all the hungry wolves, even at an ungodly hour in the morning?) and the rest of the wolves had followed, sensing the possibly of a meal.

“What happened?” Junsu asks, thinking, _did he seriously get away again?_.

“Eric and I got teeth into his legs, and he’s wounded. We were going to chase after him but then Jaejoong got your text and we thought it might be easier with her help.” Yunho accepts Seohyun into his arms, brushing his fingers against her hair. “How are you feeling?”

“She can feel him,” Minho says for her, “But it’s not like Junsu. It’s creeping in on her.”

Junsu feels his anger build just a little before Changmin’s hiss. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s not like you can fix it,” Minho returns.

“Well, it would have been nice to know.”

“Actually,” Yunho interjects, “I was talking with Eric. We need you to form a temporary bond with someone. That’s the only way to keep in in check until we kill the vampire. The way it’s looking it might actually be awhile.”

There’s a pregnant pause before she whispers, “Like…a mate bond?”

“Yes. A temporary one that I can forge. You need someone else in your mind to help stave him off. You can’t do it by yourself—no one can, not even Eric would be able.”

“Oh,” she whispers.

Junsu can feel Minho’s carefully controlled excitement (but also trepidation) from behind him.

“Who?”

“Whomever you’re most comfortable with,” Yunho says, “Just not someone already mated. And not Jinki. Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho, or someone from Siwon’s pack. You won’t have to do anything and I’ll dissolve it once it’s gone.”

She thinks for a minute, in which time Changmin has to lay his hand on Minho’s arm to keep him from approaching her. She has to make the decision herself, even if the answer is perfectly clear to the rest of them.

She looks at him before she says it. “Minho.”

Minho’s heart is pounding so loud Junsu thinks the wolves upstairs can here it.

“You understand what this means? It’s not a real mate bond. It’s a temporary link I will forge between the two of you that does eventually have to be broken. You will not be _mates_ in the full sense of the word.”

His words make Seohyun blush. “I understand.”

Minho nods.

“Come with me.”

She holds onto Yunho, even as they walk upstairs, and it’s very hard not to see the hope spreading across Minho’s face. It’s even harder not to feel it.

“Changmin!” Jaejoong’s voice. He’s heading upstairs when they get into the kitchen. “Watch my food for me. I’ll be back down in a minute.”

“Typical,” Changmin mutters, “Sticking his nose into everything.”

He mans the stove though, and Junsu grins, leaning back against the counter and watches his mate, ladle in hand, growling at people that try to snag a bite. Really though, Changmin loves being in charge of food, and Junsu loves watching him boss people around, so they’re all very happy. 

“You just think it’s sexy,” Changmin says.

Junsu give him what he knows is his best sultry expression, and curls in satisfaction when Changmin wets his lips. “It is.”

“I have a whole list of things to pay you back for, Kim Junsu. Don’t tempt me.”

“Why not?” Junsu asks. He shoves himself off the counter, sliding up against his very surprised mate and pressing a hand down the front of his sweat pants. Apparently, Junsu isn’t the only one thinking sexy thoughts, and he brushes his fingers against the elastic band of a pair of briefs he knows is something red and designer.

“I’ll be upstairs,” He whispers into Changmin’s ear, and takes the liberty of nipping the pierced lobe.

_Junsu_. 

“Stay until Jaejoong comes back,” Junsu says, and knows Changmin will have to listen. 

_I swear to god. I’m going to tie you up and do all sorts of kinky things to you and not even care that everyone will hear._

_Is that supposed to be a threat, Changmin?_ Junsu rather likes that idea. 

There isn’t a wolf in the house that doesn’t hear Changmin’s groan.

Junsu grins as he walks upstairs. He’s curious enough to wonder how Minho and Seohyun are doing, but learning from past mistakes, knocks on Yunho’s door before entering.

Minho and Seohyun are on the bed, Jaejoong cradling both their heads in his lap, their bodies pressed together, most likely in each other’s heads with their wolves. “Your mate better still be guarding my food,” Jaejoong tells him, without looking up.

“He is,” Junsu says, “How are they?”

“Fine,” Yunho says, from where he’s sitting on the floor, watching. “I can feel your mate seething, go appease him.”

“He can come to me when Jaejoong says,” Junsu returns easily. “I’m glad it’s working out fine.”

He leaves before Yunho can get mad at him, knowing it will soon be forgotten because Yunho has other, more important things to do. He decides on taking a shower, half closing down his link to Changmin because half the fun of him coming upstairs is being at least partly surprised.

Junsu likes surprises.

— 

The blond-haired lady catches the vampire first. 

It’s incredibly anti-climatic, and the disappointment is so huge Junsu is even sucked down into it, even if she does hand him over. Junsu stays inside the house, not interested in watching an execution, and Seohyun is the only other wolf that stays with him, curling around him. Changmin blocks them at Junsu’s request. He doesn’t really want to feel it either.

“I don’t want it to go away,” she whispers.

“What?”

“The bond. With Minho. I want. I like it. I like having him there.”

“You’ll need to clarify. You like the bond or Minho? There’s a difference.”

She doesn’t answer.

“Seohyun, you need to be sure. A bond is good. Having someone is—intoxicating. But you have to be sure. Look at Yoochun and Boa.”

A heart-wrenching example. “Did they give up?”

“I think Boa has,” Junsu admits, “But I don’t think Yoochun’s ready to admit that to himself yet, which is why she’s leaving to stay with Siwon’s pack.”

There’s yelling from outside, someone venting their frustration, Eric’s calm voice keeping order. Any time now.

“What went wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Junsu admits, “But if I had to guess, the pack.”

“Us?”

“They were rogue for hundreds of years before joining us. It’s not an easy adjustment, but they wanted to settle down in one place and you have to have a pack to do that. There’s just pack order and rules and Yoochun may have adjusted but I don’t think Boa did. Yunho mating Jaejoong really shook them up too because—“

There’s a sickening and extraordinarily audible crunch that makes them both twitch. Junsu’s very glad Changmin has him blocked.

“Because,” Junsu clears his throat, “More responsibility fell onto Yoochun and…well, this is all speculation. Yoochun may never tell me, and really it’s not for us to know unless that’s what he wants.”

“Of course.”

The door opens downstairs and Changmin hears footsteps coming up towards them: Changmin and Minho.

“Just think it through carefully, Seohyunnie.”

“I will.”

He’s not surprised when she pulls away before Minho can see them all snuggled tight around each other, and Junsu’s also not surprised when Minho’s through the door before Changmin. He lifts her easy, and Junsu, for the first time ever, decides to care about rank, decides to demand assurance that Minho’s not going to fuck everything up. Changmin blocks the door until Minho acknowledges both of them, knowing that it means he’s to care for her.

“She really does like him?” Changmin asks, curling around Junsu.

“I think she’s starting to,” Junsu nods, stretching against his mate, “But she definitely loves the feeling of the bond. I don’t know. Yunho needs to talk to them about it, I don’t really want to do it…he’s dead?” Junsu means the vampire.

“Yes. Yunho let me do it.”

Junsu’s doubly glad Changmin had blocked him. “I don’t want to feel the pack just yet.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Later on.”

Junsu nods. “Are you okay?”

“I feel rectified,” Changmin nods. “And in case you were wondering, yes, I washed my hands.”

The thunk of Junsu’s pillow in Changmin’s face is very satisfying.

— 

When Junsu trudges downstairs, a hickey on his neck and the scent of his mate all over him, he finds most everyone asleep. Seohyun and Minho he can’t find anywhere, nor his Alpha and Jaejoong. Jinki is asleep on the couch, Yoona curled in tight next to him, and the rest of their pack and Siwon’s sprawled haphazardly across the floor, some still in wolf form. Siwon is dozing in an armchair and he gives a half wave before drifting back off.

Junsu manages to get to the door before Eric and Hyesung leave, which is what he had wanted to do since he heard them from upstairs. Them and Boa.

“Feeling better?” Eric asks. He’s having a hard time getting his foot in his shoe and Hyesung is rolling his eyes beside him.

“Yes.” He looks past them, finding Boa with her head bowed.

“We’ll give you a minute,” Hyesung says, nails already digging into Eric’s arm.

Boa’s forearm is cold when Junsu touches it.

“I said goodbye. He thinks—he thinks they’re dropping me off at the airport to go to Japan a bit before Siwon’s, but. I’m actually going to stay with Eric. I think it’s better if he doesn’t know. So he can’t…follow.”

Crying wouldn’t do any good, and would probably make Junsu look very pathetic. 

“He hasn’t given up and I appreciate that. I know he’s trying. But. I’m just not. The pack changed him. I’ve changed a little, I guess. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Junsu.”

But apparently crying’s all they both need to do, and he holds her tight as she goes up on her toes and squeezes him.

“It’s ok. He understands.”

“I never wanted to break his heart.”

“He knows that. Go get yourself sorted out and if you come back then ok, and if not, that’s alright too. He’ll heal.”

There’s lots more things Junsu can say, things that might make her feel better and things that might make him feel better, but he sees Eric getting antsy out of the corner of his eyes and so he pulls away. Best to leave that sort of thing to Jaejoong, anyway. His job is giving comfort, not playing mother.

“Keep me updated, if you can. I promise not to tell Yoochun.”

“I will.”

Eric puts his arm around her and Junsu cracks as they walk out, Changmin just barely catching him, holding him close as he cries. “It’s better this way. It’s better that she figures it out away from him. She doesn’t know how to be a wolf apart from him and she has to do that. She should have done that years ago. It doesn’t necessarily mean she’s gone for good.”

“Feels like it.”

“Yeah,” Changmin whispers, “Yeah, it kind of does.”

— 

Yunho gathers them all in the living room, having wrung answers out of the vampire before Changmin had snapped his neck and burnt his remains into ashes, scattering them out over the ocean where they sank.

“He bit your ex twice to control him,” Yunho tells Seohyun, where she’s curled into Minho’s side, “He bit your girlfriend,” Yunho pointed at Jonghyun, “Told her what you were. He orchestrated everything to throw us into confusion.”

“I don’t suppose he bit Boa?” Yoochun asks. He sounds like he half wishes it were true.

Yunho doesn’t answer him, because it’s obvious. “You’re still not allowed to be with either of them. They know too much.”

“I’m not interested in him anymore,” Seohyun says quietly, “I don’t care if someone made him to do it, it still hurts.”

“You’ll keep your bond for now,” Yunho returns, a finger in their faces, “Because even with the vamp dead, the tainted part of your mind will take several months to heal, but do not fucking forget that it is temporary.”

“I understand.”

Yunho doesn’t look convinced, and Junsu certainly isn’t, fingers tightening on Changmin’s wrist in concern, but there isn’t much they can do about it until the time comes to dissolve the bond.

“Also, Jinki has something to say.”

The look on Jinki’s face tells Junsu he hadn’t been planning on saying anything. “Uh.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow, like Jinki’s stupid. “Oh. Um.” Jinki reaches for Yoona’s hand. “We…might possibly be mates, maybe.”

Yoochun snorts. “You say that like it’s news. We’re not stupid, you know. Despite the two of you tiptoeing around all of us, we’ve been perfectly aware of what you’ve been doing the past two years.”

“I didn’t know it was two years!” Taemin points out.

“But you _knew_ ,” Yoochun points out. “Unless anyone has some new information, I’m going to bed. I’m tired and cranky and I really don’t want to listen to anyone talk about mates. Good night.”

Junsu decides to follow him, intent on making sure he’s okay, but Yoochun slams the door in his face, saying firmly, “I want to be alone, Junsu. You can give me a hug later, or something. I just need to think.”

_He’s not going to do anything stupid,_ Changmin says, Yoochun knows there’s still a chance of Boa coming back to him. He’ll be alright. Go rest, Junsu. I’ll be up in a little bit.

It’s only minutes before Junsu falls asleep. Surprisingly, when he wakes up in the morning, he finds it had been restful. 

 

**Two Months Later**

 

Junsu's wolf wants to hunt. The vampire, Changmin's gain in power, their recent move into an expensive condo in downtown Seoul, all of it had built up frustration and energy and now—now Junsu wants to run. Run with the pack. Run with his mate. His wolf wants flesh. Meat. He is thinking of the deer they'd almost hit on the road on the way to the pack house and how much fun it would be to track it. 

Beside him Changmin has already changed, his brown fur rippling as he shakes, nose nudging Junsu from behind. _I'll wait for you_.

The change is painful, bone shifting across muscle to accommodate the different bodies and Junsu groans through it, voice ending in a growl minutes later as he comes to stand on shaky paws. Changmin swipes a tongue across his cheek and even though he still tingles, Junsu feels better. 

_Come on, they already know about the deer._

Junsu lets out a bark, knowing his amusement will leak not only into their mate bond but the pack one as well. Minho, from somewhere ahead, broadcasts his incredible impatience, and they take off, sure if it’s caught without them present, there isn’t going to be any of the good meat left over to claim.

They don’t have to worry though—the pack knows better than to get at meat before the third. Jinki’s got his teeth in a leg and Junsu can see he’s already ripped a few pieces off for Yoona.

Changmin’s agreement had echoed all the way from where he’d been sealing the deal getting money to start his second company. 

_Do you want a piece of this or not?_

Junsu lets his teeth show, eating his share and then curling into Changmin’s side after, watching in satisfaction as their pack pulled the carcass apart. Hunting is never about filling up, but rather the thrill of the chase and the satisfaction of the spoils. It’s about the pack working together.

His nose is licked. Junsu looks up to see Yunho standing over him, pride and happiness swirling around them both at what they had become and accomplished _together_ as mates. 

Changmin’s relief at being recognized is immense, and Junsu in turn licks at him, happy that his mate is happy and Yunho is happy and Jaejoong is happy and Yoochun—Junsu pauses.

Yoochun’s acting funny.

Not a cause for worry funny, but different. Strange. Hopeful, Junsu finally settles on. It’d been a long time since Yoochun had felt _hopeful_. 

He starts to change.

Junsu has no idea what’s going on, doesn’t understand the excitement vibrating through him until Changmin says calmly, sounding a touch awed, _Boa’s at the house. Come on. Yunho wants us to follow and make sure they’re alright._

They give themselves a head start, dashing back off through the woods, keeping to the shadows as they hit a few residential areas, and then tearing up the driveway to the house in record time.

Boa’s sitting on the porch, only half dressed, evidence of a recent change herself. She know they’re there, but doesn’t acknowledge them and they don’t bother about it. Junsu changes first, hidden in the shadows as they wait for Yoochun, and he’s just climbing to his feet when Yoochun stumbles up the gravel, pants on and half buttoned, tears streaming down his face.

Clearly they’d been talking through the bond because she pounces on him before he’s up one step and they tumble onto the grass, lips attached. _We were not needed at all_ , Changmin mutters. _God._

Junsu laughs, slipping on pants and turns away as his mate changes back. They go around the back when Changmin’s done, slipping into the house and waiting in the kitchen. When Yoochun and Boa make it inside, they’re smiling, though through tears, and there aren’t words that are needed.

They disappear upstairs and with Changmin’s arms wrapped around him, Junsu has a feeling it’ll all work out just fine.

“Come take care of me,” he says, tugging on the shirt sleeve he’s still holding.

“Always,” Changmin whispers, “Always, Kim Junsu. Always, aways, always.”


End file.
